Naruto: Nerull's Chosen
by The Jester of Fools
Summary: During the Forbidden Scroll incident, Naruto accidentally takes another book, one that calls herself Morgana... NarutoxDungeons&Dragons crossover. Necromancer!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place right after Naruto knocks out the Hokage with his "Sexy Jutsu".

--

'_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, I just knocked out the Hokage! Better find this scroll fast!' _Panicked thoughts like this ran through the 14 year-old's mind. The orange ninja whipped past several door before skidding in front of a very ornate-looking door.

'_Okay, pictures of scrolls, check. Chinese dragon carved curling around the door, check. And a gold-inlayed '3' in the middle, check. This has to be it.' _The blond boy pushed the double doors open and revealed a long hall-way like room filled with bookshelves that contained innumerable scrolls, books, tablets, etc.

'_M'kay the scroll I'm looking for is at the back.' _Naruto thought while jumping over a large stack of scrolls.

'_Ah, here we are.' _Naruto stopped at a particularly large bookcase, he reached down to pick up his target when he froze mid-action. A pulse of pure _power_ caught his attention. Slowly he stood up and look around. Another pulse directed him to a bookcase surrounded by glass. Naruto stood in front of the strange bookcase searching for what gave him that sense of power.

A faint voice echoed in his mind, **"Hello, little one."**

Naruto's gaze instantly was drawn to a thick gray-black tome sitting on a high shelf. His first instinct was to grab the other scroll and high-tail it out of there, but he suppressed it. "Who are you?"

There was no reply. Just as Naruto was about to walk away, the voice made another appearance. **"I'm sorry, little one, I haven't spoken to anyone in ages, it takes me a while, you may call me Morgana."**

Naruto pouted for a moment and crossed his arms. "My name's Naruto, not 'little one'."

Again there was a lengthy pause, though not as long as the first, a tinkling laughter filled his head. **"Of course, little Naruto, of course. Now, can I ask a favor?"**

The blonde uncrossed his arms, a curious look crossing his face. "What do you want me to do?"

The tome seemed to shudder in anticipation. **"It has been **_**so**_** long since I've talked to anyone. Most just run away screaming, or try to destroy me for something that's not my fault."**

Flashes of Naruto's past raced through his mind, all the beatings, mobs, starvation… he quickly dispelled these thoughts with a shake of his head. "You still haven't told me what you wanted."

There was now only a slight delay. **"But that's just it! You willingly talked to me! That's more than anyone can say. Will you take me with you?"**

Naruto thought for a second. "Sure, but how can I get to you?"

Morgana's laughter echoed in his mind. **"Just open the glass, silly Naruto."**

The boy's face turned scarlet for not thinking about this earlier. "M'kay."

"**Oh, and be sure to be ready to run."**

Naruto had his hand on the glass' handle. "Why?" And pulled.

A blaring alarm sounded throughout the house. Morgana let out an amused sigh, **"That's why."**

Naruto quickly grabbed the black book and stuffed it under his shirt, he quickly grabbed the original scroll, strapped it to his back and took off out the window.

--

"**What are you doing, little Naruto?" **Morgana asked. Instead of the training area Mizuki had suggested, Naruto panicked and went off in another direction. He was now sitting in a large, overgrown forested area.

The shinobi in question let out a frustrated sigh. I'm _trying_ to learn a technique from this scroll to pass my Genin exam, but this stuff is so complicated, I don't understand _any_ of it!"

"**Hmm, little Naruto, could you place me on the scroll?"**

"Sure, if you promise to stop calling me 'little Naruto'." Naruto said with a frown.

"**Ha, ha. Of course, **_**little Naruto**_**."** The book said with a giggle.

The boy just grumbled and placed the, surprisingly light, tome onto the opened scroll. The scroll's writing flashed purple and then Morgana spoke, **"All done, open me up to page 824, little Naruto."**

"What did you do?" The boy asked, flipping through the book's weathered pages.

"**I copied all the techniques in the scroll and scribed them within myself."**

Naruto stopped flipping the pages, a surprised look washing over his face. "Wow, what's in there?"

"**Mmm, nothing too special, Shadow clones…elemental attacks…oh my…oh dear…why is **_**that **_**even in here?!"**

"What's wrong, Morgana?" Naruto's face scrunched up in worry.

"**Oh, nothing, nothing…well let's get started on the first technique." **This came out in a rush, but the boy-ninja paid no attention.

"Okay, onee-chan." Naruto continued flipping as the book seemed to thrum with pleasure at being called an older sister.

--

Iruka, an ex-ANBU Captain turned school teacher, dashed through the treetops, looking for any sign of the Hyperactive blonde from his class. _'Damnit! How hard is it to find one Academy student in a BRIGHT ORANGE JUMPSUIT!'_

"Naruto-oo!" Iruka called out to the surrounding forest, praying for an answer.

"Iruka-sensei?!" A faint voice called out in surprise. The older ninja whipped his head toward the direction the voice came from. _'Found you, you little twerp!'_ Iruka jumped over to the prone boy and boxed his ears.

"Naruto, what the HELL where you thinking, stealing THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL?! There's a REASON it's FORBIDDEN!"

"But, but, I learned two techniques with Morgana nee-chan! Doesn't that mean I pass?" The confused boy searched for an excuse.

"What?" You could almost see the question mark above the ANBU's head. "Who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I could learn a technique, I'd pass the Genin Exam!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"He did? But why-" Iruka tensed and jumped out of the way of a hail of spinning shuriken.

"Damn, I missed. No matter, you won't live long enough anyhow." A shadow phased into being, revealing the traitorous teacher, Mizuki.

"Mizuki, why are you doing this? What's going on?" Naruto screamed at the attacking Chunin.

"Heh, if it isn't the demon brat. So you brought it after all. Hand it over, Naruto." The crazed look in Mizuki's eyes intensified. Naruto on the other hand tightened his grip on the scroll, pressing it to his chest. Morgana, which was under his shirt, gave off short pulses of comfort, trying to calm the frantic boy down.

_**Continue as Canon until Naruto's hiding behind the tree**_

"He is… a citizen of Konohagakure Village…UZUMAKI NARUTO!" (pg 49-50) Naruto was crying silent tears…finally someone had accepted him. Morgana gave off warming pulses of happiness, trying her best with the limited range of actions she was allowed.

"How…touching." Mizuki just sneered at the ex-ANBU. "Say Goodnight!"

Naruto's insides froze at the man's tone, springing into action, he dashed toward the unaware Chunin and kneed him in the face, sending him skidding back. Naruto kept his head down, face concealed by the goggles which he had shoved down over his eyes. "Keep away from Iruka-sensei, or I'll Kill You."

"**Little Naruto, why don't you try out that new spe- I mean jutsu , that I taught you." **The seductively low voice of Morgana coaxed him. Naruto's eyes flashed a dark red behind the goggles, swirls of mist-like blackness formed a ring around his pupil, expanding outward.

"Excellent idea, Morganna-oneechan." The puzzled looks of the two shinobi just greeted the boy's unprompted statement. Naruto's hands immediately started glowing an ice-blue, bringing them up and flashing through unfamiliar handsigns, some that were against the body's natural ability to make! He did this all while chanting a strange mantra,

"_Kroshh, arwqc-bla, hrka mluro ql-jr,_

_Betr skuloqcx plshp ql-jr,_

_Wka E pcwhh protr qcrr!"_

A chill wind swept through the ancient trees, sending shivers down the three shinobi's spines, but not from the cold. A hooded figure materialized in front of the determined boy, both human-like and Satanic all in one.

Naruto immediately dropped to his knee, eyes firmly planted at the man's feet, bowing in supplication. "M**y** l**o**r**d**, **N**e**r**u**l**l." Both boy and book intoned reverently.

"_Why have you summoned me, pitiful creature."_ The death god's voice rattled like a man's last breath, causing all in his presence to quake in terror.

"I-I wish to pledge my services to your cause…and to ask for a bit of power, My Lord." Morgana had stopped comforting the boy, wishing to see him acting on his own before her lord.

Nerull's mythical scythe, Life Cutter, was leveled at the quivering boy's neck. _"Why should I do this mortal, you are but one in a sea of fools destined to die at another fools hand, why should I let you represent me in this pitiful excuse for a dimension?"_ Nerull's voice held no malice, only a cold indifference, as if wholly uninterested with the whole matter. Naruto managed to reign in most of the fear he felt before the awesome figure.

"I can't fail, I _won't_ fail, My Lord. I will make you proud to call me one of your own, whatever you desire of me, it shall be yours, My Lord." Nerull raised a thin eyebrow at the courage the boy-child displayed. Mizuki, having gotten over his temporary paralysis, threw his remaining Windmill Shuriken at the back of Nerull, only to have it disintegrate upon contact with the Unholy entity.

Said God of Death and Chaos merely tilted his head sideways to glance at the advancing Chunin, only to impale the man with a back swing of his scythe. The blade pierced Mizuki's chest, causing him to hang from it as his body fell limp. A dark gray mist escaped the dead ninja's mouth, curling and winding down the scythe and into Nerull's hand, where it condensed into a small ball. _"Then prove to me, pitiful boy, that you are worthy of carrying my name into this realm, come forth and feed upon the essence of Death."_

Nerull lowered his hand to the boy's chin, forcing the child to look up at the dark swirling ball. Naruto hesitated a half-second but quickly sucked the ball into his mouth, wisps of smoky essence formed a straw-like effect as he breathed in the soul of his former teacher.

Several things happened at once. Nerull dropped his hand and stepped back, the body of Mizuki being pushed back as it was still attached to the blade of the scythe. Iruka passed out from the sheer incredibility of watching this spectacle. Lastly, Naruto's eyes went completely black, iris, pupil and retina, as the boy inhaled and screamed.

--

The Hokage sat as forward as he could in his chair, staring at the sight when his crystal ball went completely dark and started to form cracks.

'Oh shit." Was all the aged Hokage could manage before his crystal ball exploded outwards in a shower of glass slivers.

--

All over the Village, a scream rung out and echoed down the subdivisions, it was a sound only very few shinobi had heard before, the sound of a damned soul.

--

"_Hmm, impressive indeed." _Nerull looked upon the spasming body of the boy at his feet, though long since unconscious, his body continued to fight the aftereffects of literally _eating _another person's soul. _"Very well, young Necromancer, you have my blessing."_ The god kneeled down and touched the boy's forehead, black lines spread from Nerull's touch, creating the god's personal symbol, a stylized skull with a scythe behind it. _"Go forth and carry my name, let none stand in your way, not even Death." _The god's hand brushed downward, to where the Morgana lay motionless under his shirt, _"You'll take care of him, won't you?"_ The book shuddered at Nerull's touch, giving a pulse of comfort instead of speaking to her lord.

The god rose and turned, shaking the body of the ninja off his scythe, walking off into the forest where he dematerialized, returning to his home plane.

--

Naruto's body ached, his eyes ached; hell, even his tongue ached! Although the bright white lights weren't helping. The boy shook his head, trying to gain some lucidity so he could take stock of his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed, Iruka sat slumped in a chair next to his bed, obviously asleep from the sounds of snoring…though he didn't understand why an orange book with a big 'NO!' sign was draped over the man's eyes like a blindfold. Meh, adults are weird. A few minutes later the door opened and a Nurse walked in, looking down at a clipboard. She briefly glanced up at the boy, who for all intent and purposes should still be out cold, before looking down at her chart again. Immediately she froze and did a double take of the confused Naruto before hightailing it out the door, calling for the head doctor, 'Mochi-san'.

The noise woke the sleeping Academy teacher who sat up straight, incidentally flinging the book onto Naruto's lap where it lay open on a rather…graphic scene. The boy turned a bright cherry-red and fainted, looking just like he had before waking up earlier. A tall doctor in blue scrubs rushed into the boy's room, closely followed by the frantic nurse.

He took one look at the sleeping boy and turned to scold the raving nurse on how she should make sure the patients were _actually_ awake before calling him. The nurse just looked confused and helpless.

--

The second time Naruto woke, it was mid-day and both the Hokage and Iruka were in deep conversation just loud enough for him to hear.

"He should have never found it in the first place! It's far to dangerous for him to carry around like a school book!" Iruka growled.

"But anytime we try to take it away, it freezes the skin no matter what precautions we take. It seems to have taken a liking to the boy, I say we leave it up to him."

"Leave what up to who?" Naruto was puzzled, what were they trying to take from him, a book… Naruto was slapped by realization like it was wielding a large dead fish. "WHERE"S MORGANNA!" He shouted at the two frantically looking around and under the covers for his missing possession.

The Third restrained the flailing boy and tried to calm him. "Don't worry Naruto. Morgana, was it? Well, she's in the table beside you so calm down."

The boy stopped struggling long enough for the Sandaime to let go, he then retrieved the tome and hugged it to his chest like a lost sibling. "There you are, I thought I'd lost you."

"**Don't fret, little Naruto, I wouldn't leave you." **The sentient book sent out a pulse of warmth, reassuring the unstable boy.

"I know, I know." Naruto continued to hug the book as the adults shared a confused glance.

"Naruto," Iruka prompted, "who are you talking to?"

The boy-ninja looked at them like it was the dumbest question in the world. "Morganna-oneechan of course! Why, can't you here her?" The adults shared another glance before Morgana gently suggested something to the boy.

"**Naruto, why don't you open me up to a blank page, okay?" **The boy looked at the book, confused for a second before breaking out in a wide grin.

"Hey, that time you didn't call me 'little Naruto'!"

"**Oh, sorry, little Naruto, I'll remember next time." **A note of teasing tinged her words as the boy pouted, but did as his big sister instructed.

The older ninja looked at the one-sided conversation in wonder. Maybe the boy had finally lost it? They looked on as the boy flipped to a clean page, and then in amazement as words appeared on the page as if by magic. Hello, good shinobi, may I ask your names? From Naruto's seriousness they realized he wasn't the one controlling this.

"Ahem, my name is Kenji Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. This is Iruka Umino, Naruto's teacher. Who are you?" The Third asked gravely.

Words flowed onto the page, My name is Morgana le'fay, Morgan for short. I'm Naruto's big sister. ; ) There was actually a smiley face drawn on the page, winking at them.

"…Be that as it may, why are you with Naruto? Where did you come from?"

Naruto rescued me from that dreary bookshelf, no one to talk to, you could say he's my 'Knight in Shining Armor' as it were. Naruto's ears and cheeks turned pink at this statement, not meeting the adult's eyes. As to where I came from…you said you were the Third Hokage, correct?

"Yes…" A sense of foreboding and a headache were forming all at once on the stressed Hokage's mind.

Well, it was the first Hokage who took me from my rightful owner…selfish bastard. The adults looked stunned at this.

"You mean to tell me that the First Hokage stole you from someone!" Iruka exclaimed, hardly believing it.

Yes, and he wasn't very…clean about it neither. Anyway, we're getting off track. Wasn't there something you wanted to ask?

"Yes." Kenji took hold of the situation. "What is that mark on Naruto's forehead. " He asked pointing to the boy's bandaged forehead.

The book did not respond immediately, and when she did, it was in halting strokes. That is something to be discussed later, not in a place where the walls have many ears.

Both adults frowned deeply at that before Iruka came to a realization. "Oh, Naruto! Close your eyes." The boy was puzzled but did as he was told. He could feel something settle over his bandages and heard Iruka say, "Okay, Naruto. Open your eyes."

The first thing the boy noticed was Iruka's forehead was bare, showing a dark tan line from where he wore his forehead protector. The second was that both adults were smiling broadly at him. "Congratulations Naruto, you passed!"

The room was absolutely silent for a full second before a loud whoop of joy filled the air, lifting the spirits of those who heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki, newly proclaimed Genin of Konoha, was grinning like an idiot. His forehead protector was firmly strapped across his waist, acting as a belt, letting his normally spiky hair fall over his goggles which were firmly placed over his eyes. A few hours ago he was told that he had passed, though not in the traditional sense, the Genin Exam. He had his picture taken and even had a successful C ranked mission added to his Ninja log, how cool was that!

Now he was bopping along down the main street of the village, happily ignoring the sneers and glares directed at him by the villagers. All of a sudden, a small yellow blur slammed into him full tilt, flinging him backwards several feet into a pyramid of barrels.

"**What was that?" **Morgana's question echoed in his dazed mind. She was none to happy that she had been hit as she was still under the front of Naruto's shirt.

Naruto shook his head to clear out the metaphorical cobwebs and glared at the disturbance, a small boy with an oversized scarf, and yelled at the boy, Hey brat, watch where you're going!"

The aforementioned boy was rubbing his tender head and returned a glare just as fierce to the goggled Necromancer, "_You_ watch where _you're_ going, idiot!"

"Why you little," Naruto stood up from the crushed barrels and stalked over to the boy, hauling him up into the air by the front of his shirt. "What'd you say, brat." Naruto brandished his fist.

A smug smirk wormed its way across the small boy's face, "Go ahead, I dare ya! I'm the third Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru! So go ahead, hit me you coward!"

The next thing Konohamaru saw was a set of callused knuckles before his world exploded in pain. He rolled back several feet as Naruto retracted his fist. An ugly purple bruise darkened on Konohamaru forehead, the boy just clutched his forehead, a few tears of pain leaked out.

Naruto's face was set in stone, a deep scowl etched upon his face, "I don't care if you're the damned Kami, you need to learn manners." With that Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked past the downed boy, not even acknowledging the gawking and scowls of the surrounding villagers.

Konohamaru opened his eyes once most of the pain had receded and looked after the retreating Ninja-Wizard, maybe he had found a worthy sensei after all? As quickly as he could, Konohamaru started to shadow his, hopefully, future teacher.

--

"Morgana-oneechan, what was that…energy I used last night, it felt almost…alive." The two were back in the clearing where the 'Mizuki Incident' took place, Naruto was resting against one of the larger trees, goggled eyes turned up toward the clouds. He was absentmindedly stroking Morgana's spine, and the book shuddered after every stroke, a soft moan of pleasure escaping every so often. Naruto was oblivious.

"**That's because, ahh, silly Naruto, it was, ooh, alive. It was, mmm, **_**Magic**_**." **Morgana gave a particularly hard shudder at this. The two lapsed into silence, if you ignored the books moans and whimpers, for several minutes.

"What is Magic, onee-chan?"

"**When you said earlier, ah, little Naruto, mmm, that Magic felt, a-aah, **_**alive**_**, you were spot, oh, on." **Morgana gave another hard, almost violent, shudder. **"Little Naruto, could you, ooh, stop for a moment, mmm. It's getting, ah, hard to concentrate."**

"Oh, sorry onee-chan." He instead rested his hand on the front cover, rubbing in small circles, which wasn't much better. Naruto still remained oblivious to his effect on Morgana.

"**As I was saying, Magic is a living entity that commands a great source of power, it harnesses the power of both life and death. And like any being, Magic likes to cooperate with those who are nice to it, it hates to be forced to work." **The tome gave a soft shudder and a quiet murmur of pleasure at a particularly firm rub. **"You could be very talented if you learned how to use Magic."**

"Would you teach me, onee-chan?" Naruto got excited at the prospect of learning something new, something no one he knew had heard of before. "What would I need to do?"

"Well, right now you only have the tiniest capacity for Magic, on par with what we call, First level. This is only because you became a priest of Nerull."

"A priest?" You could practically see the gears turning in Naruto's head. "You mean one of those old guys who perform at funerals and churches?"

Morgana tinkling laugh echoed in his mind, **"No, silly Naruto, it means that you are a champion…well, **_**the **_**champion here on your world, seeing as there are no **_**true**_** clerics around."**

"Cleric, I thought you said I was a priest?" Naruto stopped his rubbing and the book gave a quiet groan of protest.

"**Cleric, priest; different word, same meaning."**

"Oh, okay. So what does being a priest entitle?" His classmates would be shocked, he used the word entitled correctly.

"**For you? You just need to spread he word of Nerull, and make his presence known through out the world… it's not as hard as it seems." **The book gave the equivalent of a shrug, a slight flutter of her pages.

"Riiight, is there anyway to get a power boost, I mean, I feel…weak. I hate to feel weak." Flashes of his life passed through his head, not unlike his first meeting with Morgana. "What can I do?"

"Well, you won't like it." Hearing no complaints, she continued. "You can convert your chakra into Mana reservoirs, but you'll have to convert all of it at once."

There was a few moments of silence, a loud 'WHAT!' spooked the nesting bird out of the treetops. "Why would I do that?!" Naruto stood up and began pacing the clearing, leaving Morgana at the base of the tree.

"Because, silly Naruto, you have an enormous supply of chakra, correct?" Morgana's voice was soft and patient.

"Er, well, I don't know. How can I figure it out?" Naruto scratched the back of his head looking sheepish.

Morgana was quiet, as if contemplating something. "That jutsu you learned yesterday, Shadow Clone Jutsu, test it out for me, put as much chakra as you can into it."

Naruto gave her a weird look but complied, putting his hands into a modified Ram seal. The clearing, and the grounds beyond, was filled with orange and blonde. "Now, how many of you are there?"

The Necromancer concentrated for a moment, "Two thousand, four hundred and sixty-five."

"…A Jonin should only manage about five for his first time using the jutsu after learning it, like you just did." Naruto didn't respond, he just fell backwards as the clones dispelled themselves. "Little Naruto?"

"So what are the advantages of Magic over Chakra?" Naruto said quietly.

"**For one, Magic is more versatile than Chakra could ever be, and as such, it is more useful to the wielder. Another aspect is when it is used in its purest form, no barrier or armor can stop it from it's target, making it a great offensive power…also, it can…bring the dead back to life, both true resurrection, and as your minions." **Morgana was quiet, waiting for his reaction.

"Minions?" The boy muttered softly.

The book almost seemed to sigh, **"Naruto…you must realize that our master, Nerull, is not what you would consider…a benevolent god, he's a God of Death, Evil, and Trickery. And as such, his priest command a power that most would consider…perverted."**

"Perverted? Like the old men peeping on the women's side of the bathhouse?"

"**No, little Naruto, not sexual perversion, but true perversion, one that goes against the very laws of Heaven and Nature itself. Our…minions, as we'll call them, are more in the category of the grotesque: skeletons, zombies, vampires, demons, all the things that can be considered unnatural or wrong are our to command, once you're strong enough…" **The two descended into a solemn silence, both caught in their own thoughts.

"The disadvantages?"

"**You'll have to pray every night to Lord Nerull, most times with a blood sacrifice, if he is displeased with you or you forget to pray, then he will not grant you the power to work your spells. If I'm right, you can also walk down another branch of magic, it requires intense study and memorization, but the rewards are worth it."**

Naruto let out a dry chuckle, "Morgana, I've been living on my own for nine years, I've dealt with teachers intentionally trying to fail me, I've even had to craft my own 'mask' so to speak, I think I can deal with a few weeks of study and a lifetime of prayer."

"**Then what's your decision, my little Naruto?"**

"Alright, let's do this."

--

"**Are you sure you want to do this, little Naruto?" **It was several hours later, a large pentagram encompassed the clearing, runes and seals intermixed with the thick lines. All of this was written in Naruto's blood, which to him seemed odd, he shouldn't have _this_ much blood in him, where de it all come from? Morgana lay just outside the circle, propped up against the tree, opened to a page that detailed the process in minute detail.

"We've been through this before, onee-chan, yes, I want to do this for myself and Nerull-sama. When I said I'd make him proud of me, I wasn't lying." The boy in question was smeared with blood, turning his clothes and skin a russet red. A small well of blood was cupped in his left hand while he drew with a thick paintbrush in his right. He was determined to make it exactly right before the sun fully set, when the ritual would take place.

"**You remember the words?"**

Naruto stopped and rolled his eyes, "Yes, okaa-san, I remember the words." If you looked real closely, you could see Morgana's pages turn a light pink.

"**Well then hurry up with the finishing touches, it has to be ready by nightfall." **Naruto looked to the west through the thick foliage. The sun was setting fast, the bottom tip was now eclipsed by the horizon. He worked diligently to make each rune, seal, and line perfect while he still had some light left.

"There, all finished." The sun was now halfway down, and Naruto was covered in even more blood, his skin was a pallid white from losing all of his blood, and then some. He wiped his bloody hands against his red-soaked trousers and collapsed against the tree next to Morgana. His eyelids drooped and finally closed, sending him into sweet oblivion…for about two seconds.

"**-ruto, little Naruto…NARUTO!" **Morgana's shrill call shattered the inner peace he was experiencing, making him jump slightly in reply. **"Quickly, little Naruto, the sun's almost set! Into the center and recite the chant!"** The sun was just a sliver on the edge of the world at this point, Naruto sluggishly complied, hopping over the outside ring and the runes, carefully making his way to the empty pentagon in the middle.

He stood in the exact center, flashing through awkward hand signs he'd learned by heart. In a deep, gravely whisper he intoned:

"_Zergow ql Jwbez,_

_Zergow ql Hnin,_

_Zergow ql __**Nekros.**__"_

A pulse of black magic around the outer ring caused the dried blood on the forest floor to burst into silvery flames. Several faint moans of pain could be heard from the fire if you listened closely.

"_**Jx Ieoqcobeq ep Dlogrek,**_

_**Kl Hlkbro pechh eq Clka,**_

_**E Psijeq ql **__**Magic**__**."**_

The fire flew inward, burning and highlighting each rune, line, and seal in an unholy glow. The tortured cries grew louder, twisted black shapes skulked the edge of the pentagram, looking for a way in.

"_**Jx Plah ep-kl Moepalk,**_

_**Eqp hwup al-klq Wymhx,**_

_**E-wj prq Free…**_"

The fire immediately cut out, allowing the shadow beasts to leap inwards and meld into the Genin's body, a spasm of pain wracking Naruto as each one connected. He fell to the ground after the last one entered, he could feel them inside him, squirming, thrashing, trying to rip his soul asunder, but he held out. The small pentagon he kneeled in started to glow with a silvery light before shooting up in a pillar of silver flames, engulfing everything within it, including Naruto.

--

"Holy Shit! I've gotta tell Gramps about this!" Konohamaru; who had been spying on his new, obviously insane, Hero, exclaimed as the pillar of silver death shot up. He dashed off through the forest towards the Hokage's tower, leaving the burning clearing behind.

--

"Guh, onee-chan? Was I _supposed_ to be set of fire? …Onee-chan? Morgana!" Naruto's eyes flew open then shut at the searing light burning his retinas. A low hiss of pain escaped his lips as he tried to bring up is hands to cover his exposed eyes, but he found them restrained.

"What's going on! Is any one there?! What the fuck is going on!?" Naruto started to thrash about, an unknown dark power filled his limbs allowing him to snap the restraining bonds. His hands flew up and covered his aching eyes, allowing a small amount of relief.

He could hear the sound of a door opening and several people rushing in. His hands were pulled away from his eyes and forced to his sides. He hissed in agony as the light penetrated his thin eyelids, causing a migraine. A few seconds later he felt a sharp prick in his neck and he slowly lost his strength. As he faded from consciousness, he heard one of the people talking about chakra-sapping restraints.

"Morgana-onee-chan…" The world ceased to exist.

--

"How is he doing, Mochi-san?" The Sandaime Hokage, Kenji Sarutobi, sighed heavily as he looked through a window of the 'Quarantine' section of the hospital at a young blonde-haired ninja knocked out and restrained on the bed. His grandson, Konohamaru, stood slightly behind him, staring at the floor with slightly teary eyes.

The head doctor, Kanazawa Mochi, looked at the aging Kage over his half moon spectacles, daring him to smoke the pipe that was half-way out of Kenji's robes. "He woke once, though he was delusional. He was talking to an imaginary person, a," Kanazawa looked down at his chart for a moment, "A 'Morgana-oneechan'. Seeing as the boy had no immediate family, we've determined that he was suffering from schizophrenia. "What happened to the boy, Sarutobi?"

"That, Mochi-san, is a very, very long story. But I can tell you that Morgana is no hallucination. You should remember this." From his robes he retrieved a worn black-gray book that, if it were human, would be straining to get out of the old man's grasp and toward the unconscious boy in the room.

"But…but that's-" Kanazawa took a fearful step backwards, away from that, that _thing _of unspeakable evil.

"Yes, yes it is. And it seems that it has bonded with Naruto, explaining the voice that only he seems to hear." Kenji replaced the struggling book and locked eyes with the fearful doctor, "I trust you can take care of the paperwork?"

Mochi snapped out of his funk and immediately straightened and collected himself. "Of course, Hokage-sama. I only hope you know what you're doing." Without waiting for a response, the doctor turned on his heel and walked off.

"Me too, Mochi-san, me too."

--

Naruto's eyes still ached, though the effects were dulled somewhat due to the medicine, but he could feel the restraints back in place. "Guuh, wha hit me? Wait, they took away onee-chan! Let Me Out! LET ME OUT! When the Hokage hears about this-" A quiet cough interrupted the boy's rant.

"When I hear about what, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes flew open, disregarding the pain accompanied with the action. Both the Hokage and Konohamaru seemed to recoil in fear at seeing his eyes, the latter more than the former. "Jiji, they took Morgana-onee chan away! We need to get her back! We need-"

Again the hyperventilating boy was interrupted by the Hokage, "Don't worry, she's right here." The Sandaime pulled Morgana out from his robes. Naruto tried to lunge for her, but was held firmly in place by the restraints. He began to thrash against them.

Kenji, seeing this, shouted at the boy, "Naruto, stop moving and I'll untie you! Just promise not to attack me, alright?" You could hear a hint of amusement at the last statement. Naruto stopped abruptly, shaking with a nervous energy, almost willing the Hokage to be faster.

Kenji walked forward and undid the straps, handing the book over to the boy who immediately clutched it to his chest and began sobbing, "Morgana-onee chan! I-I though that they to-took you away and got r-rid of you!"

Morgana gave off pulses of warming comfort, trying to console the boy like a mother would her child. **"Shh, shh, it's okay, little Naruto, it's okay. I'm here now, that's all that matters."**

Konohamaru stared at the sobbing boy like he had grown a second head and three arms. Why was he crying? It was just a stupid book, wasn't it?

"Ahem, Naruto. I hate to interrupt this…heartfelt moment, but if you don't hurry, you'll miss being placed on your team." Naruto's tears almost literally froze at this. With a blink of an eye, Naruto was out of the hospital and racing towards the Academy. Kenji let out a laugh and Konohamaru looked at his chuckling grandpa. Meh, adults are weird.

--

Naruto was flying down the crossroads and back alleys, trying to make it to the Academy as quick as possible. Morgana was held in his right hand, if you looked closely you could see her pages turning a slight green from the jarring motions.

"**N-Naruto, where a-are we go-ing?" **Her voice was unsteady at best, clipping out with each swing of Naruto's arms.

"No time, gotta hurry, can't be late." The boy carried on with this muttering undertone as he ran, Morgana decided to give up and wait for him to slow down.

The Academy was within sight after a full minute, the boy tore through the hallways, making a thunderous racket in the process and zoomed up a flight of stairs. He skidded in front of his classroom door and was about to open it when Morgana's panicked voice caught him, **"Wait!"**

His hand faltered for a moment, "What's the matter, onee chan?"

"**Don't you think you should put on your goggles?" **There was a tone of desperation in her voice.

"I guess I could, why?" He was already fishing around in his pouch for his extra pair.

"**I…I'll tell you later, once we're alone. Just please, don't remove them when you're around others, little Naruto."**

He looked strongly at the suddenly tight-lipped book in his hands, before shrugging and slipping on his goggles, just in time for Iruka to open the door.

"Ah, Naruto. We were about to start without you. Take a seat."

--

"If you will all take your seats, I'll announce the teams. Once all of them have been called, your Jonin sensei's will come pick you up. Understood?" A chorus of 'Understood' washed over him in an unenthusiastic wave.

"Alright:

Team 1 will be Aka Kurisu Mori, Junta Khan, and Zochi Matsuda. Your instructor will be Issan Jorishi.

Team 2 will be Zen Kuriko, Tenra Kuruki, and Tenma Saotome. Your instructor will be Toshi Burakyu.

Team 3 will be Motoko Aoyama, Keitaro Urashima, and Naru Narusegawa. Your teacher will be Kanako Urashima.

Team 4 will be Kohei Keplan, Jigatsu Momoshitai, and Doroku Mestbushi. Your teacher will be Sendai Aomori.

Team 5 will be Ashika Zenpachi, Rojin Karaku, and Metsbushi Ioshi. Your instructor will be Noquoya Hashi.

Team 6 will be Nonaka Guryu, Morai Juca, and Kaiza Furyu. Your instructor will be Kensei Yaiba.

Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno -"

"Hah, in your face Ino-pig!" The pink harpy screeched. Iruka just glared at the girl until she shut up and sat back down.

"As I was saying, the final member of Team 7 is…" Every girl in the room immediately sat forward in their seats, praying that their name would be called. "Kiba Inuzuka. Your instructor will be Kakashi Hatake."

Kiba was torn between cheering and groaning, but before he could decide on one the room grew much, _much _colder. A myriad of cracking knuckles popped at once, sending more shivers down the his spine than the sudden sub-zero temperature.

Iruka just dismissed the beat down as normal and continued on like nothing was happening, albeit in a louder tone to be heard over the cries of anger and pain.

"Team 8 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and…Hyuuga Hinata. Your teacher will be Asuma Sarutobi.

Team 9 will be Toro Muzishi, Ryoma Kinniku, and Tori Nezumi. Your instructor will be Karako Tobi."

The 'dog-boy beat down had wound down by now, leaving the girls looking slightly happier and one bloodied preteen broken preteen twitching on the floor. Iruka looked at the last team with some hesitation while Naruto looked around, trying to figure out who was left. Ino Yamanaka had a cold feeling in her gut.

"Er…due to special circumstances…Team 10, comprised of Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Shino Aburame, will have two Jonin instructors. They are Kurenai Yuhi and-" Iruka was cut off by the windows breaking as a large, dark shape hurtled through, tossing two kunai into the ceiling, unfurling a banner proclaiming:

The **Sexy** and **Single**

Jonin Instructor

**Anko Mitarashi!!**

* * *

A/N: HA! Didn't see that coming. Due to the crap quality of my computer, this is actually the third rendition of the same chapter. Anyway, I've a couple ideas for what to give Naruto, a Scythe, Familiar, and Robes are all mandatory and will appear in the next chapter. Right now, this is all build up, but there will be a darker Naruto as the story progresses.

As far as polls go, send me a message or submit a review on the following topics:

Naruto's Familiar (check out my page for the actual poll)

Zabuza/Haku lives/dies (Do remember that Naruto **IS **a Necromancer before deciding.)

First Magic Item (Main categories: Jewelry, Armor, Weapons, Books, Clothing, Potions, etc.)

Use of the 'Gate' Spell (Yes, No, Where to?)

Any Other Category I've Forgotten


	3. Chapter 3

"Geeze Anko, did you have to make that entrance again, you remember what happened the last time." Kurenai, a young red-eyed Jonin glared at her insane purple-haired friend.

All five of Team Ten were situated on the Academy roof, Naruto was lounging against the wall near the door, having a conversation with Morgana under his breath. Shino stood on the opposite side of the door, doing the same, but with his bug spy network. Ino just scooted farther away from her 'weird' teammates talking to themselves, but far enough away from Kurenai and Anko, the latter of which had the former in a bear hug from behind; making Kurenai shift uncomfortably.

"Yep! They never did get the smell out." Anko's grin was far too cheerful for her words. With a final struggle, Kurenai gave up and settled into Anko's grasp, both now resting against the railing.

"So, introductions. My name is Kurenai Yuki, newly promoted Jonin and your teacher. I like vodka, shochu, and salted octopus. I dislike cake and perverts. My dream is to become a great kunoichi." She looked at her oblivious students, each absorbed in their own activities. Even Anko was snoozing on her shoulder, a slight trail of drool trailing down her chin. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, trying her hardest to remain calm. "Hey!"

Four simultaneous yelps could be heard from below, making many civilians and students look toward the sky in confusion. Naruto sat rubbing his ears, muttering obscenities while Morgana admonished him for his foul language. Shino looked embarrassed…well, as embarrassed as Shino _can_ look, and Ino's face turned a pinkish shade from not paying attention to her new sensei.

"Well, now that you're all paying attention, Anko, your up first, tell them about yourself." A wide grin split the now-awake Jonin's face, something which made the Genin cringe.

"My name's Anko Mitashira, and don't you forget it! I like dango, snakes, and Kurenai-chan. I dislike a certain Sannin, hateful idiots, and pink. My dream…is private." Anko trailed off with a fake smile.

"Aburame, you're up."

Shino sank back into his stoic self as he started, "Shino Aburame, age 12, I like insects, crossbreeding new species, and Sake. I dislike lizards, bug zappers, and the illogical. My dream is to become an adequate leader for my clan and further us as a whole." His bugs chattered and sang, their version of applause.

Kurenai nodded, satisfied that he would become a great shinobi with his goals. "Yamanaka, you're next."

"Well, I'm Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers, chocolate, and Sasuke-kun. I dislike rude people, Sakura, and bad smells. My dream is to run my family flower shop and marry Sasuke-kun." Unlike Sakura, Ino did not let out a fan girl-ish squeal at her crushes name, although the big, dreamy smile was about the same.

'_A bit of a fan girl, but it's not too bad.' _"Alright, Uzumaki, you're last." She looked up at the orange-clad ninja still in deep conversation with himself, causing his teammates to scoot away from him slightly.

Anko untangled herself from Kurenai and walked up behind the oblivious boy. She waited a couple seconds before pounding the top of his head. Naruto fell forward, scraping his bandaged forehead on the floor. He grabbed his head, feeling blood already start to seep out, turning the bandages a crimson red. "Fuck! What was that for you crazy bitch?!"

Anko stared at the cursing Genin before laughing and ruffling the boy's hair, "I like this one, can we keep him, Kurenai-chan?"

The red-eyes beauty just shook her head at her friend's actions. Naruto stood up as he unwrapped his head, walking to a nearby window to check on his bleeding skull. The rest of the group saw the skull and scythe burned onto his forehead; Shino, the closest to him, could even see that it pulsed with the boy's anger.

"Oi, gaki, what's with the tattoo? You're too young to have that." Anko asked, whirling the boy around to get a better look. The goggles Naruto wore disguised his expression and abnormal eyes, if you could see past it, however, the black mist-like substance had now engulfed the boy's iris and had moved onto the sclera (the whites of the eye).

"Get your hands off me. It shows that I am a devout priest of Lord Nerull. If you don't release me, I'm going to use a technique Morgana-oneechan taught me." Naruto's voice was deadly calm and contained a hint of something more powerful than Killing Intent. Anko, used to such feeling, largely ignored the boy, trying to puzzle out his world and examine the tattoo all at the same time. The two other Genin moved away from the two to what they hoped was a safe distance, Ino faster than Shino.

Kurenai stood and tried to diffuse the situation, "Enough. Anko back away, leave the boy alone. Naruto please introduce yourself." Anko pouted but did as her friend asked. Naruto waited until she was a safe distance before relaxing somewhat.

"Naruto Uzumaki, age 14, Priest of Lord Nerull. I like ramen, learning new spells, and my Onee-chan. I dislike idiots, those who hate me, and bills. My dream… is to make Nerull-sama proud of me." His team looked at him oddly, noticing that he clutched his book tighter to his chest, as if protecting it.

"Alright, weird comments and tattoos aside, I want you to meet us at Training Ground 11 in two hours. Grab a bite to eat, gather some gear, just as long as you show up on time. Got it?" Seeing all of them nod, Kurenai and Anko disappeared in twin swirls of leaves.

--

"…**and what have I said about flaunting your techniques? You shouldn't go around proclaiming your new powers or threatening to use them on people, it's irresponsible, little Naruto!" **Said boy was now walking around the market section of Konoha looking for the ingredients Morgana had told him to get. She had been ranting on his 'lack of control' and 'irresponsibility' for the past half-hour, driving the blond priest up the wall.

"Enough, I get it. I'm a failure to Nerull-sama, I have absolutely no control over myself, or my powers. I'm a fucking idiot, thanks for pointing this out!" Naruto shouted, drawing stares and sneers from nearby civilians and shop keepers, "Now can you be quiet so I can find half this crap?"

Morgana was silent for the rest of the trip, not a peaceful content silence, but a cold antiseptic silence. Naruto either ignored it or didn't notice it as he went about haggling over items such as pounds of clay, powdered silver, soot, and blocks of wood. The merchants tried to overprice him as usual, but with a look at the skull tattoo, which was glaring at them, they lowered their prices just to get him to leave.

"Now for some new clothes. Morgana-onee chan, what would you suggest? …Onee-chan?" A passing couple glanced over at the obviously insane boy before speeding up and quickly passing the boy.

Morgana was silent as the grave, an icy shiver ran down Naruto's spine at her frosty response a minute later, _**"Robes."**_

"O-okay." Naruto bummed around the marketplace, looking for someone who sold robes, though after several minutes of searching, it turned out to be fruitless. He slumped into a nearby bench, setting his backpack beside him, and leaned back closing his eyes. "Man, how hard is it to find robes nowadays?"

"Looking for something, young man?" Naruto shot up three feet and flipped around, a spell upon his lips. "Don't worry my boy, I think I might have just what you need." The speaker turned out to be and old man who had his cart part of the way down one of the more secluded alleyways.

"Oh yeah, stalker-vendor? Let's see what you've got." Naruto readied himself for a fight discreetly, Morgana pulsed under his shirt, a temporary truce for this battle where he may need her advice.

The old man gave a snort of laughter, "Foolish boy, if I'd wanted to attack you, I would have done it when you weren't aware of me. Now, I heard you saying that you need robes, right? Well, I might have just what you're looking for." He hobbled back to his cart and started rooting through one of the larger crates.

Cautiously, Naruto followed the man, looking over the man's shoulder at all of the knickknacks and…junk that littered his overfilled pushcart. An open barrel held an assortment of walking sticks and staves. Several boxes of jewelry lined the cart's interior. Locked chests and old crates filled the rest of the space.

"Ah, here we are!" The man pulled out a moderate sized box, the wood was old but sturdy-looking, he opened the lid to reveal an assortment of black feathers, all faced in one direction, looking like a sheet for all purposes.

"A sheet of crow feathers?" The vendor gave him a look which expressed how much of an idiot he believed Naruto to be.

"No, fool," He lifted the heavy garment out of the box. Light brown robes flowed out from under it like a wave, Naruto felt the garment and the material turned out to be leather. There were two large shoulders pads attacked to the robe, along with a long cape that would brush the floor as he walked, both were adorned with the silky black feathers. A hood completed the ensemble. "This is a very fine robe of some history."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it belonged to a stranger I met on the road many years back, there was a sound of devilish howling that abruptly cut off, and he stumbled out of the forest. He locked eyes with me and smiled, before collapsing forward. I went to help him but all he allowed me to do was to listen to his last request. He said, "When I die, burn me body and take my robes, give them to someone who's powers are like mine." I asked him his name, and with a smile he told me, 'Medivh, the Redeemed Prophet.' He died shortly after."

Neither spoke for several minutes, one revering a friend that could-have-been, the other contemplating the worth of such an item, "How do you know my powers are like his, old man?"

"His power, although very faint, was… different. Certainly not chakra, but something more potent, more _mystical_ in a sense. I can feel the same power coming from you young man. So far, no one I've met has ever come close, princes, peasants, ninja, and samurai. Truly, these are your robes by right." The vendor's eyes were twinkling slightly as he said this, pushing the heavy robes into the boy's arms. "Go. Go and honor the man, Medivh's, memory. Proudly wear these and _never _regret it." The elderly man replaced the box and started to push his cart toward the exit at the other end of the alley. Naruto looked at the Prophet's…no, _his _robes with a newfound respect.

Carefully folding them and placing them in his pack, Naruto gave a nod of thanks to the retreating man and walked out of the alley. He still had to drop off all of his purchases at his house and head over to Training Ground 11.

--

"Damn it! How hard are these things to make?! Onee-chan, do you have any advice?" Naruto Uzumaki was sitting in the shade of one of the larger trees that dotted Training Ground 11. Misshapen pieces of wood lay about the boy, many twisted beyond recognition, while others had a crude skull shape. Morgana didn't answer, she had reverted back to her cold, disinterested self after Naruto left the vendor's cart. "Oh come on, why are you mad at me? I really need your help."

"**Oh really? I thought that you didn't need my help and just wanted me to shut up." **This was delivered in her, now usual, cold manner.

The Necromancer put his hands to his face and groaned loudly into them, "Is that what this' all about? Onee-chan, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I was trying to concentrate on something and you wouldn't stop berating me."

"**Well you could have done it in a nicer way, I wasn't that bad."**

"You were doing it for over half an hour."

Morgana's pages took on a hint of pink, obviously embarrassed. **"I was just worried that you'd reveal yourself too soon and would be taken away from me to be studied, like some sort of animal…I don't want to lose you."** Her standoffish demeanor had cracked, a large dose of concern and love colored her voice.

"I know, I'm sorry I overreacted as well…so, can you help me with this?" Morgana huffed and muttered something about **'boys'**.

"**Now, little Naruto, what you're trying to do is create a holy, or in this case unholy, symbol linking your powers to Lord Nerull's in order to empower them. You know the shape and details of what you're trying to make, but not **_**how **_**to make it. Now, what I want you to do is close your eyes and try to look for your Mana reserves. It's almost like looking for your chakra."**

Naruto nodded and did as he was told. Settling into a meditative stance, he searched within himself for his Mana. He looked toward where charka would normally be found, flowing among the Tenketsu, only to find nothing. On and on he searched before he literally stumbled upon it.

His Mana lay in a large reservoir in the center of his chest, just right of the heart. The first thing he noticed about Mana was that it didn't feel like Chakra. Chakra felt light and airy, almost like water, it could be redirected to go where the person wanted it to go, enhancing their body. Mana, on the other hand, was very thick, like tar; it rested in the reservoir, waiting to be called upon. He also noticed that at the top, a thin stream of Mana was constantly drizzled into the reserves, which were almost full.

Naruto exited his trance with a small smile on his face, happy at accomplishing it so quickly, "Hey onee-chan, I found it!"

"**Oh really, so tell me what it felt like then."**

"Well, it was kind of hard to find, but I found the reservoir behind my sternum." He pounded said area for effect, "It was really big and full, almost the size of the Hokage's tower I believe. Anyway, Mana is really thick and sticky, like tar or syrup; meaning that it's more potent than chakra, right?"

"**Very good, little Naruto. And yes, you are correct. While Chakra is good for using techniques very quickly, it's not nearly as potent as Mana. Now since you know what it feels like, you should be able to use it more efficiently."**

Naruto nodded and picked up another block of wood, but set it back down and turned back to Morgana, "Hey onee-chan, I had a question. At the top of my reservoir, I noticed a small, continual stream of Mana being pumped in. What's draining my Mana to where it's being continually refilled?"

Morgana was quiet for a moment, figuring out the best way to tell him this delicately, **"Little Naruto, you know that ritual you performed several days ago which converted all of your Chakra into Mana?" **'Seeing' his nod she continued**, "Well, I wasn't lying when I said it converted **_**all**_** of your Chakra, including the small portion needed to live."**

A good description of Naruto's facial expression would be flabbergasted. "W-what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that you're now sustained by Mana instead of Chakra. For all intent and purposes, you're no longer human, but…a magical beast."

Naruto didn't respond, instead he started to laugh. Quietly at first, then it grew louder and more desperate and crazed, it grew so possessed it frightened the animals into flight from the hideous sound, including the toughest of predators. It was so _horrible_ to listen to, the two Jonin hidden under Genjutsu watching the boy felt he had finally snapped and were about to report him to the Hokage had he not started talking.

"AHA, So-so I, HAHAHA, guess that the, snicker, the villagers were _right, _BWAHAHAHA, when they called me, HAHAHA, DEMON, HAHAHAHA, DEATH SPAWN, HAHAHAHA, BEAST!" Naruto continued to laugh until his lungs ran out of air, and even then he convulsed in perverted hysteria upon the shaded ground, laughing at a joke only he knew.

Now the two Jonin bolted towards the Tower, Genin test be damned, the Kyuubi's container had finally snapped.

--

"**Naruto calm down? Naruto, you need to calm down now, or your Magic will lash out! Naruto, **_**Naruto**_**, **_**NARUTO**_**!" **Morgana's voice had taken on a powerful commanding quality that made the insane boy instantly heed it. **"That is quite enough, get a hold of yourself."**

"Oh, hehe, of course, Morgana, haha, _sama_." The insane Necromancer smiled adoringly at the tome which it considered to be his best friend and family, "What do you wish me to do?"

Morgana was taken aback at the boy's attitude, he wasn't the boy she had grown to love, but a servant to do her bidding; she did not like this at all. **"What happened to you, little Naruto?"**

A dark wretched grin warped the boy's normally cheerful face, his eyes closed to slits behind the goggles, and his tattoo pulsed with dark pleasure, "I've lived through things no _human _should be able to, but now I see what I truly am, a beast to be controlled, and the controller is you, Morgana-sama."

She would have responded had not the Hokage appear behind the boy, knocking him out with a swift chop to the neck. Picking up the unconscious boy and the silently crying book, Kenji teleported back to the Hospital, determined to get a straight answer out of the thrice-cursed book.

--

Kenji Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konohagakure sighed quietly to himself, how could things have gone so bad, so quickly? Naruto was now strapped to a hospital bed far underground in the sublevels of the Tower, still unconscious. He had a feeling this all had to do with the book that sat in front of him on his desk.

He knew he should have destroyed it forty years ago when he found it guarded by those, those…_abominations_. He would have burned it and everything inside had it not been for those perverted freaks of bone and flesh. They had chased him out of the complex and sealed the entrance, making it impossible to enter again, Kami knows he tried.

Glaring at the thing he forced open the cover and demanded of it, "What have you done to Naruto!"

The pages remained blank and for a moment he felt foolish for yelling at a book, but thin spidery writing scrawled itself on the page. I have done nothing more than tell the boy the truth.

"What does that mean, book." His glare intensified, awaiting the eventual answer.

I will tell you what I told him. He is no longer human in your sense of the word, he's no longer sustained my Chakra, but by Mana. He is now considered a magical beats because of his dependence on Magic.

Kenji fell into his chair in shock, no longer human, but a beast? "Naruto is not an animal."

I agree, but the proper term for beings like him _is_ beast. But this is not important, I want _my_ little Naruto back, not this…this…_thing _he's become. A few water spots appeared on the page, as if teardrops were falling onto them.

Kanji's heart softened a little at the…book's dismay, but his tone remained firm, "Then how do you suggest we do this?"

Her next words cane out in small bursts, as if forced to write it. One possible way…would be to…seal off Naruto's memories…of the event. But that might be the only option with a case as severe as this…

"What do you mean, 'our only option'." A spark of the shinobi who became 'The God of Shinobi' rekindled in the old man's eyes, a long-dead remnant of himself resurrected. "There are others?"

Her writing was still halting and became increasingly more shaky as she wrote, Yes, but none as safe as the sealing. Many would have my little Naruto shackled to another in the hopes of drawing sanity and stability from them, but it is a double edged sword. The other might end up as crazed the Naruto is now.

"That and you don't want to lose your 'little Naruto' anymore in the process."

Yes.

Kanji sat back in his chair, his pipe long since dead. He rubbed his temples to alleviate his sore mind, this was too much for one week, "How would we do it?"

If you can acquire about a pint of the boy's blood, I can show you how to do it.

"The boy's so pale, he's almost translucent! How much more blood can he lose?"

Much more than you'd think. The being the boy contains, oh don't looked so shocked I've had time to notice such things, is what continues to replenish the boy's blood and allows him to live, along with the small amount of Magic the boy uses naturally. The reason his color hasn't returned is purely cosmetic. He is, as you might say, as healthy as an Ox.

"And his height, a magical growth spurt?" The old man snorted in amusement until he read what Morgana wrote.

Yes, it is a desperate attempt to try and fix over a decade of malnourishment, funny how you didn't notice this before, Sarutobi.

Said man glared at the book both hatefully and regretfully, "You know damned well that I couldn't interfere with the boy's life or diet without the council going ballistic. _Surely_ your powers of telepathy picked that up."

Don't play with his life, shinobi. You know what I do to people I perceive as _threats_.

The tension was high in the room, neither willing to back down on this issue. With a mutual nod, or page flutter, they conceded together, "While I'd just as soon burn you as tolerate you, it's good that the boy has _someone_. Though not as close as I've seen him without you, why is that." A statement, not a question.

…Do you know what it's like to miss a piece of your soul, Kenji? No, of course not. Basically when your soul is torn apart or separated, you mind deteriorates as a faster pace the more of it your missing. You'd be willing to do anything to reclaim that piece and retain a small part of your humanity and conscience. That is what it's like whit Naruto and I. When he first picked me up and accepted me, we were bonded. Now a piece of my soul resides in him while the opposite applies for me. I can deal with it better because I've felt it before, not so for Naruto.

"So that is the reason he been stark raving mad every time he's awoken without you?"

Yes.

A deep, bellowing sigh echoed slightly in the Hokage office, a testament to how…troublesome this whole debacle was turning out to be, "I should have burned you years ago."

Love you too, Kenji-kun.

* * *

A/N: Allrigt, the story is officially over 10,000 words long, hooray for perseverance! Sorry about not getting to the Genin test yet, but there's so much to go over both before it and after it, don't expect to see the Wave Arc too soon.

Anyway, here's how the polls are going.

Naruto's familiar

Wolf and Raven are tied for first place with Bat as a close third.

Zabuza & Haku

Haku is going to be a girl in this story, though not necessarily a love interest. Both are going to die but Haku will be resurrected. Zabuza will be made into a Mummy Lord (look it up).

First Magic Item

The Miscellaneous category won, a hint as to what it'll be has already been mentioned in the chapter, anyone who gusses correctly as to what the hint was will get to influence one part of the story's future, be it an OC, plot twist, etc. (within reason).

The Gate Spell

It will be used, but the destination will remain secret for now.

Questions and comments are always welcome. Good day.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Check new Author's Notes at the bottom!_**

* * *

"So, the Old One and Mistress return at last. Hehehe, now that you have me, haha, what will you do with mehehehahaha." The blonde Necro-Priest degraded into a fit of hyena-ish laughter. The three were in a padded cell in the Criminally Insane Wing of the ANBU Headquarters, far below the village. The boy in question was wrapped up in an ANBU straightjacket sitting in the far corner, looking for all the world like he belonged there.

Kenji said nothing but opened Morgana and flipped through her pages. Naruto's laughter cut off suddenly and his eyes grew cold and piercing. In a snarl he asked, "What the hell do you think you're doing? How _dare_ you treat Morgana-sama like some common book! I'll rip you apart with my bare hands for this disgrace!" The insane ninja raved on impotently as he struggled against the chakra-reinforced material. Kenji ignored him and continued looking for the ritual to seal away a being's memories.

"Ahh, here we are. Morgana, I trust you can take care of the Magic requirement?" Without looking for her reply, the aged Hokage started to, slowly and precisely, make the awkward hand seals that were shown in the book; Morgana was levitating chest-high in front of him, allowing Kenji the free use of his hands.

_"By the nine alignments that guide us,_

_I lock thee away."_

Sarutobi's hands, which now glowed a sinister purple, continued to pace through hand seals as he read from the floating tome.

_"By the three Fates that chain us,_

_I lock thee away."_

Kenji stopped his hand in mid-seal and let them drop to his sides, the purple-black glow still present. Slowly, methodically, he walked over to the still straining Naruto. His right hand lifted to the boy's forehead, index finger crooked and hovering before Nerull's mark. If anyone was around to see it, they would have noticed the ink run down the pages of Morgana, streaming tears washing it away.

_"And by your one God, Nerull,_

_I lock thee away."_

Kenji's finger made contact with Naruto's forehead.

--

"It is done. He will not remember a thing about the past few days, and you must make sure he doesn't _try_ to remember anything. I leave it up to you, Le'fey." The aged Hokage looked sadly down at the calmly sleeping Naruto, his heart heavy with doubt and grief.

Morgana floated closely to his left, replying with her normal quick brushstrokes, I know Kenji; we made this together did we not? …We weren't such a bad team you know, you and I.

"_That_ is long and dead, thoroughly buried under Time's Sand, there is no going back…I still do wish to burn you and be done with it…but I know better." Kenji turned on his heel and walked quietly to the door of Naruto's bedroom as Morgana softly levitated herself down to the boy's chest, "Do take care of him, will you?"

There was no answer as Kenji left the boy's apartment, possibly for the last time.

--

The young Necromancer exited the hospital, shaking his head every so often; it felt like there was a small pressure on his brain, not enough to hurt, but more than enough to annoy. His dark goggles seemed to help some, though mostly they were there for Morgana's sake. He had been released a few minutes earlier after his complaints of pressure on his brain were discarded as a mere headache. Seeing as how much both most of the doctors and near all of the nurses hated him, he shouldn't be surprised.

He walked down the crowded streets noticing the many, usual, hate filled stares focused upon him.

_**One wouldn't be missed. **_

Naruto stopped in the middle of the street, looking around and behind for the source of the voice, all eyes focused upon him, "What?"

_**I said, one of there cretins wouldn't be missed. **_

Naruto shook his head, it sounded like when Morgana talked to him...but in his voice, "Who are you, where are you?" By now the people were hurrying away from the insane boy, not trusting him to not have a violent outburst, "What do you want with me?"

A snort sounded from within the boy's mind, _**I? I am you that they tried to seal away, the Beast. What I want with you? Well...you haven't been fulfilling your duties to Lord Nerull, have you? I suggest that as a 'Forgive Me', you sacrifice one the sheep muddling around this backwater village...two, to make sure...**_

"**Little Naruto, who are you talking to?"** Morgana's cool voice queried softly, acutely aware that they were the only ones on the street.

Before Naruto could reply, however, Beast interrupted him, _**Do not tell her I am here, she will try to make me go away, and I could help you on your way to becoming a great priest. **_Naruto thought on this for a moment before silently agreeing. He hated to keep secrets from his Onee-chan, but he also needed power to make Lord Nerull proud of him. _**Tell her that you realize you've been neglecting your prayers to Lord Nerull and ask how you can make it up to him.**_

"Morgana-neechan, I know I've been…neglecting my prayers to Nerull, is there a way to make it up to him?" A small tentacle of self-loathing wrapped around his heart, constricting with every word.

**"Well, little Naruto, I'm glad you're taking your responsibilities seriously, but there is only one way to get Nerull to listen to you. First, there must be some sort of a blood sacrifice."**

"Blood Sacrifice?" Naruto didn't especially like the sound of that.

**"Of course, because our Lord is a God of Death, he is drawn to places of great suffering and death. To contact him, you'll need to bring about some sort of death or wound."**

"So I'm going to have to kill someone everyday?"

**"Not quite. In this case, because of your negligence, a human sacrifice _is_ necessary, but for regular prayer all that is really needed is an animal sacrifice. There are some exceptions, such as if you provide the Lord with, say, 40 souls in one day. This would allow you to go for one month without a sacrifice, or several months if you provided a lesser offering such as a gash on your arm."**

"Okay, so Humans are more valued than animals, but personal disfigurement is less that an animal's soul?"

"**In essence, yes. Because you are not causing a death, only pain, it is considered a lesser offering."**

"Oh, okay. So where do we find such a sacrifice?"

--

Ino Yamanaka was walking home from the grocers, earlier that day her mother had sent her to pick up a few things they had run out of. The sun was setting quickly and Ino sped up her pace, trying to make it home before sundown. It was very strange how her senseis decided to postpone their Genin Test, the wait was driving her mad.

"Oh well, at least it gives us more time to prepare!" Ino sang a light tune as she walked through one of the…worse neighborhoods, taking a shortcut to get home faster. She had just walked past another one of the innumerable alleys when a large hand shot from the darkness and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. The paper bags spilled from her hands, causing the food within to spray outwards as she was yanked back into the blackness of the alley.

"Well, well, what do we have here. If it isn't little Ino-chan!" With her face up against the wall, Ino couldn't see who it was, but the boy's high even voice gave it away. Yoribanka Shimutsu, an older boyfriend before Sasuke became popular. She had dumped him as soon as Sasuke had come into the picture, hoping for her chance to be with him. His subsequent expulsion from the Academy the following week couldn't have helped his disposition.

"What luck, at first I was just going to rob someone, but since it you; I have a better idea." His free hand, one was used to restrain her arms above her head, slowly slid down her newly teenage body, groping it all along the way.

Tears of anger and shame sprung to the girl's eyes, she tried to make the hand seals for the Replacement jutsu, but her hands were purposely held too far apart. She knew she was doomed, even if she screamed, no one would help, no ANBU patrolled this section of town, and anyone stopping by would just join in.

"Well now, let's see how 'hot' you are now, bitch." The molester's hand dipped into the valley between Ino's legs.

Tears continued to fall as the boy, no older than 15, continued to explore her body roughly. She had almost given up all hope when a cold, familiar voice whispered from behind her, _"Bleeding Touch."_

She heard Shimutsu gasp then choke on some sort of liquid. She fell to the ground, still facing the wall, when she felt the boy's grip loosen and fall away. She started to turn around, but the voice stopped her, "No. It's better for you to not see this."

Ino obeyed, for once scared out of her wits. She heard soft footsteps and the sound of something being dragged away. Curiosity got the better of her and she turned at the last moment, seeing the limp body of Yoribanka Shimutsu being dragged away by a feather-robed man, golden hair flashing before being swallowed by the shadows.

Ino settled against the stone wall behind her and cradled her head between her knees, looking at the ground. She noticed a few drops of red, she looked up and folled the drops to where they made a pool of crimson. A smear mark ruined the back of it, leaving a trail that headed…where the robed man just left.

The sudden gravity hit Ino like an Akimichi's family jutsu. The 12 year old kunoichi fled the deserted alley, not stopping to pick up the groceries that were now filthy, and ran all the way home. She was met by her worried parents, her father was just about to go searching for her, who comforted the sobbing girl as she told them what happened. Once Ino was asleep and tucked in, her parents made a vow. They would find whoever killed the would-be rapist…and give him a medal.

--

The woods were alive with the chirps and calls of insects, and the various animals who made their homes there; Shino always loved this time of night. He loved the surrealness that it provided, a sense of nature and life in its purest form. Much of his colony was out and about in the forest, mingling with the other insects, a few of which would follow back to him and be added to the swarm. Shino breathed deeply the musky, earthy scent of the surrounding forest, allowing a small private smile to grace his unseen lips.

Seeming all at once, the forest grew quiet, eerily so. Something was wrong, why would everything just stop? His bugs flew back faster than anything he'd seen them do before. They flew into the holes in his skin, hiding within their host. The screams and chitters of thousands of insects filled his head, snippets of which he understood.

**:**Dead…not-dead flesh…in forest…death…Death…DEATH!**:**

Shino clutched his head in pain, willing his bugs to be silent. The chirps cut out at once, spooked beyond belief by this 'dead not-dead flesh' that they spoke of. He stumbled along in what he though was the correct way to find 'it' eventually regaining control and branch hopping to a small nearby clearing.

--

Naruto was back in the same clearing as before, the scorch lines from the previous ritual eternally etched on the ground. The body of the rapist has been set in the center pentagram, which had risen to become a small alter, spreading out over the sides to support a human sized being. The carvings underneath the overhang, which hurt his eyes at first, seemingly transformed into kanji, allowing him to read what were essentially prayers and praises to Nerull.

Naruto was covered up to his elbows in blood, having dragged the body of his sacrifice all the way from his neighborhood to his newly dubbed 'Rebirth Clearing', who knew there would be a decent sacrifice so close to home! He could of used the girl of course, but decided against it. She looked familiar somehow.

A prick on his arm brought him back to the present. Naruto grimaced as he pulled out a long sewing needle from his arm, which had already healed over. He was still amazed that _that_ was all it took to kill the body before him, "I love magic."

"**Glad to hear it, now you know what to do." **

_**Make us proud 'son'. **_Beast's voice was drippingly sarcastic and high-pitched, Naruto just ignored himself.

Naruto pulled a dagger, which he pilfered from a weapons shop on his shopping trip…before. He shook his head to clear it, the pressure was back. Disregarding it, Naruto made small ceremonial incisions and runes on the boy's exposed arms, face, and torso. A small chant formed itself on his lips.

"_Lord Nerull, Hater of Life, Bringer of Darkness, Reaper of Flesh, Foe of all Good, King of all Gloom,_

_Please accept this sacrifice for one of yours is in need,_

_I have promised to serve thee, yet I haven't prayed since your acceptance,_

_For this I am truly sorry, but I wish to make amends,_

_Take this unworthy soul, take him, and grant me power so that I may carry your name into this world."_

With careful precise cuts, Naruto peeled back the layers of skin, muscle, and bone. He extracted the still-warm heart, hands even more bloody than before. A quick muttered incantation and a gray mist seeped out of the body's orifices and flowed into the heart through the oozing aorta while the body burned to cinders. The heart glowed with gray Necromantic power, slowly shrinking and condensing until the remains flashed. What was left of Yoribanka Shimutsu is a ruby the size of a large marble. If you looked closely, you could see a shadowed version of Yoribanka screaming silently in pain and unimaginable agony.

Naruto placed the sparkling gem on the stone alter and watched as it sunk in. Once it completely vanished, the young Necromancer felt a wave of Dark Power course through his body. The hollow echoing voice of his Lord called out to him, _"Well __**done**__, my __**young**__ disciple."_ Two voices seemed intermixed, one was his Lord's, the other unknown. Morgana, resting on the pedestal, seemed to shudder violently at the second voice and mumble something under her breath that Naruto couldn't quite make out.

Naruto grinned widely, black mist swirling almost playfully along his sclera. He picked up Morgana and turned to leave, which he would have, had it not been for a snapping twig.

--

The Necromancer whirled around, staring across the clearing at a figure partially hidden by the underbrush. Said figure, knowing he was caught, stepped out into the moonlight revealing himself to be Shino Aburame, Naruto's teammate. Neither spoke, testing each other through pure strength of will. Though you couldn't see it, both pair of eyes were narrowed at the other, daring them to back down.

With a mutual nod they turned and departed company, both leaving in the opposite direction.

--

The sun shone brightly on the bustling village of Konoha, it was a few hours before noon and the members of Team 10 were scrambling to get their equipment and hightail it over to the Training Grounds.

--

**9:42 A.M.**

Naruto was searching frantically about his house for his unholy symbol, newly made last night. He ripped open cabinets, drawers, and doors looking for it, only to see it floating next to his head courtesy of Morgana. He breathed a sigh of relief and placed the attached silver chain around his neck, letting the charred wooden skull bounce lightly against his robes. He had burned his orange jumpsuit yesterday after the completion of his symbol, and with it went the last vestiges of his past.

Naruto grabbed all that he though he would need, checked on the partially carved staff that lay on his table, and went out of the door. Roof hopping was such an easy means of travel.

--

**9:30 A.M.**

Ino frantically tried to brush and comb her wet hair while simultaneously adding a few touchups on her makeup. She was already dressed and decided to skip on lunch to make it to the Exam on time. A momentary pause and shudder disrupted her, still not quite over the events of last night. Looking into the mirror, she stared deep into her own eyes for a moment. Her suspended hands dropping slightly away from her face.

She knew she owed her innocence, and quite possible her life, to that blonde robed man. She knew that she had to find him and thank him…but he scared her so much. Last night she relived that horrible experience in minute detail, but this time, once he dragged Yoribanka away, he came back for her and did the same thing to her. She awoke choking and gasping for air.

Repressing the cold shudder that traveled her spine, Ino resumed her beautifying by tying her hair into the usual ponytail and running down the stairs leading to the store front. She would dwell more on this later, right now she had a Test to pass.

--

**8:02 A.M.**

Shino Aburame calmly walked down the street, hands in his pockets, toward the entrance to his team's Training Ground. Unlike the other two, Shino was a very early riser because of his bugs who would chirp and chitter at the dawning of the sun.

Last night…was interesting, to say the least. He would have to keep a closer eye on Naruto from now on, if that was just the beginning of what he could do. Perhaps there was more to his introduction than met the eye. Many would discard it as insane ramblings or an attempt to gain attention, but now he wasn't so sure.

The entrance had come and gone, his bugs leaked out in a whirl of wings and buzzing from under his coat. They would scan the surrounding area for his teachers and report back with tactical data and warnings.

Shino rested his back against the rough bark of a tree, head steeped in thought. Maybe Naruto could teach this new power, it would certainly help with his goal. Perhaps it could lead to new and more powerful insect crossbreeds?

The bugs that remained inside of their host shuddered with fear. They did not want to become dead not-dead flesh, but would follow their host until their deaths, no matter what their host chose to do.

--

**8:11 A.M.**

Damn it, how did she always end up in these situations? It wasn't like either one of them were lesbians…okay maybe Anko was bisexual, but SHE wasn't!

Kurenai sighed and untangled herself from the cuddling Anko, who was using Kurenai as an oversized teddy bear, and started to get ready to meet her team. She turned the water on and waited for it to warm up. She crossed over to the mirror and inspected her nude form. She wasn't all that bad looking, she supposed.

Small battle scars crisscrossed here and there, a particularly deep scar ran across her stomach. She winced in remembrance, she would have been disemboweled if not for the medic-nin close by. Modest breasts, long shapely legs, she would be considered quite the catch to any male.

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool glass, she didn't know if she could accept her…team. For one, she was a new Jonin; this would be her first assignment, and she desperately did not want to fail. She wanted to show the Hokage that she deserved the title, not because she 'cast a Genjutsu over the judges to let her pass' as one former colleague had said.

The thing that scared her most about her team was the demon container, Naruto Uzumaki. Intellectually she knew that the boy wasn't the demon, but it was overridden by her fear and distrust of the him. The insane stint just seemed to reassure her of this.

The Hokage told her that that wouldn't be a problem any longer, that it was under control, but Kurenai wasn't so sure. She lat out a long-suffering sigh until she felt a pair of slim arms wrap around her waist, pulling her away from the mirror.

"Hmm, what's the matter Kurenai-chan, thinking to hard? Well I have just the cure!" Anko said cheerfully as her hands slid over Kurenai's ribs, toward her breasts.

"Knock it off, Anko. You know I don't swing that way." Anko retracted her arms and crossed them under her own ample cleavage, a pout upon her face.

Kurenai sighed at her child-like friend, and turned to the running shower, "Come on, Anko, it'll be faster if we shower together."

A wide grin split Anko's face, "I like the way you think, Kurenai-chan!"

Kurenai just shook her head, both to dispel her doubts about her team, and at Anko's general perverseness, "No touching."

"Awww…"

--

**10:00 A.M.**

Shino still rested comfortably against the tree, his thoughts interrupted only by clockwork reports from his bugs. Kurenai and Anko appeared next, the former's face was red, half from anger and half from embarrassment. A red handprint stung the left side of Anko's face, who rubbed it tenderly. Shino merely raised an eyebrow when neither offered an explanation.

Ino jogged in next, panting slightly when a brown-black blur shot past all of then and skidded across the field, kicking up a huge amount of dust and dirt. When it finally settled, Naruto was revealed scratching the back of his head, looking at the trench he created in the dirt.

Ino's eyes widened and her lags started to tremble, Naruto looked exactly like the man from last night; he probably _was_ the man from last night. The girl shook her head and willed herself to stop shaking, she would talk with him after the test. All of this went unnoticed by the rest.

"Well then, since we're all here, now we can begin your true Genin Exam!" Kurenai beamed at _her_ Genin. Anko was still nursing her face in the background

"Geeze, all I did was-" A cold shiver ran down her spine. Looking up, Anko noticed Kurenai giving her the 'Kurenai Death Glare' Genjutsuically enhanced, daring her to finish her sentence. Anko shrunk back into the forest, muttering under her breath.

Turning back to her Genin, Kurenai explained the premise of the bell test, "Both Anko and I will have a single bell, which you need to take to pass. The one that doesn't get a bell is immediately sent back to the Academy for extra training while the other two can begin taking missions."

The Genin looked among themselves, trying to determine which one of them was the weak link. Kurenai took out a small hand-clock and wound it up, setting the timer for noon.

"You have two hours to complete this. Ready? Go." With that all five of the Ninja leapt back, trying to find cover within the sparse vegetation.

--

**10:53 A.M.**

"Damn it! It's been over an hour and we haven't seen hide nor hair of anyone! Where is everyone?" Naruto grumbled under his breath. Morgana pulsed softly in his arms, trying to calm him. The two were hiding in the upper branches of a large tree, scouting over the tops of the smaller trees.

_**Fool, use your mind. Now logically where would your team be. **_Beast made his presence known, along with the slight pressure from before. Naruto thought on this, the most likely place they would be is the surrounding area, but that could be anywhere.

_**Good, now that you have the basic idea down, where would be the best place to hide from three Genin?**_

Naruto looked through the leaves at the Grounds, a stream ran through the south border a few hundred feet away, the northern and eastern borders were covered with heavy foliage, and the western border became far more rocky and hot as you progressed. The best he could think of would be either the north or the east.

You're getting better, miracles do happen after all. You're more than likely going to find a sensei in either of those locations so get hopping!

Beast fell silent just as Morgana started talking, **"Little Naruto, we've wasted enough time already. We need to go looking for your team."**

"My team? But why-" Naruto's eyes bulged behind his goggles. Why would the teachers and the Hokage burden themselves with creating _three_ man teams when one would doubtlessly fail, it didn't make any sense unless the goal was-

"_**Teamwork. Very astute, young disciple."**_ The unknown voice echoed within his head again, but Naruto disregarded it and rushed off to find Shino and Ino. Morgana shuddered violently again and started to mutter again, to Naruto it almost sounded like, **"Father."**.

--

**11:11 A.M.**

Shino leapt through the trees in the northern border of the Grounds, sticking to the tree's shadows for concealment. His bugs had reported several Genjutsu in this area, hopefully he could find Kurenai or Anko before time ran out.

He had just landed into another shadow when a hand pulled him back and another one covered his mouth. Shino, while usually calm and collected, freaked out. He didn't sense anyone there which should be impossible! His first thought was to bite down on the hand, but a familiar voice stopped him, "Shino, it's me, Naruto. I need your and Ino's help."

Shino had already determined the Test's true meaning about a half-hour into the Test, but because he couldn't find either of his teammates, he decided to do it on his own. The hand removed itself, and Shino turned around, "So, you figured out the Test as well?"

Naruto gave a short nod, "Yeah, teamwork. Three Genin versus one Jonin is enough, but three on two? We'll need all the help we can get."

"Good, let's find Ino. I have an idea where our sensei's actually are." They both nodded and leapt into the trees, searching for their final teammate.

--

**11:23 A.M.**

Ino stopped at the foot of a small tree in the eastern border and sat down heavily, gasping. She was out of breath from running around trying to find her teammates before the buzzer rang. She had figured out the Test's meaning several minutes ago, and had been racing to find her wayward team.

Two dark figures dropped from above, scaring the girl to death. She thought it was her senseis trying to ambush her, it turned out to be both a blessing and a curse. In front of her stood her teammates, Shino and Naruto. They looked down at her condescendingly, at least, that's what it felt like.

"Ino, have you figured out the Test's purpose?" Shino asked his his monotonous drawl.

"Teamwork?" Ino answered, subconsciously moving away from Naruto. Both the boys noticed this and frowned, but disregarded it for the moment.

"Good, now come on, we need to make up a plan." The three put their heads together and bounced ideas off each other.

--

**11:40 A.M.**

Kurenai lounged against a tree along the Northern border, hidden under a weak Genjutsu. She had been very attentive and ready to fight at first, but now she just sat on the branch, one leg dangling over the side. "Man, it didn't take this long for _my _team to finish. Then again, we did cheat a little…" Kurenai muttered to herself. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and settled back to wait for the buzzer…that is, she would have had she not been ambushed and restrained by two dark blurs, the third of which started making hand seals. Her world went dark.

--

**11:50 A.M.**

Anko sighed for the nth time that day. It was sooo boring waiting for the ickle-Genin to come by. Oh well, only another twenty minutes of this crap. She wiggled back into the small outcropping she found. She was located in the western area, a few hundred feet from the tree line. Her eyes were open and scanning the desert-esque plain for any signs of the Genin she was supposed to hide from. A heat shimmer caught her eye for a moment, this was all that was needed for the four lying in wait.

Naruto and Shino rushed forward, intent on finishing it off quickly. Kurenai, controlled by Ino, carried her unconscious body and set it down before sneaking around to the top of the outcropping.

--

**11: 54 A.M.**

Anko took on both boys with ease, not seriously considering either a threat. She smirked as she pushed the off balance Naruto directly into Shino, causing both to fall to the floor. Kurenai/Ino saw this as her chance, she dropped behind the unsuspecting Anko and gave her a quick neck chop, sending her down for the count.

Naruto rubbed his face, which had made forceful contact with Shino's knee, and marched over to the unconscious Anko. He ripped the bell off her belt and picked her up. Kurenai/Ino picked her own unconscious body and all five (three awake) trekked back to the original meeting place.

--

**12:00 A.M.**

Anko woke to a loud screeching buzz, one that rattled her ears and sent a sharp pain to the back of her eyes. Her neck and head were killing her, but that was to be expected. She looked around and saw the rest of Team 10 standing around the clearing, Kurenai was rubbing her head and scowling at the purple girl. Bug boy and Gaki were leaning against trees, muttering to themselves as usual.

She cracked her head and looked at Kurenai, "Oi, what happened?"

Kurenai glanced over at her and looked back at Ino, "These three decided to team up after about an hour into the Test, and ambushed m when I wasn't paying attention. Ino took control of my body, after taking the bell, and used it to sneak up on you while you were distracted by those two." She pointed at Shino and Naruto who weren't paying attention, "Then 'I' chopped your neck and they got the second bell."

Anko blinked in surprise, "_You_ were ambushed?!" Kurenai colored but didn't reply. Shrugging, Anko turned back to the Genin, "So, who's going back to the Academy?"

Kurenai shook her head, "Won't work, they all figured it out before hand."

"Really? Damn! Well congratulations, we're now Team 10!"

--

Naruto bent over his table, dagger in hand, slowly carving a stout tree branch into a wooden staff. His team had registered earlier and were going to start taking missions tomorrow. He had just dome back from the Rebirth Clearing after sacrificing one of the slower deer he managed to catch.

He was really looking forward to tomorrow, even though all they could take were D-ranked missions. It would give him a chance to work out, get to now his team better, and even learn new spells with his Oneechan. A real smile graced his face, things were looking up.

A knock at his door disrupted his thoughts and carving. Setting both wood and metal back on the table, he walked to the front door and opened it. There standing in the doorway, eyes darting like the deer he'd killed, was Ino.

"Naruto…can I come inside?"

* * *

**A/N**: Another chapter done, sorry it took so long, this was the first week of school. As you can see I'm horrible at writing fight scenes, I'm more into the tactical killing.

**Big Announcement**: For all intent and purposes, this story is now co-written by 'The Lord of Morphs', he has been a great inspiration, reviewer, and friend. Look for his story, 'When the Autumn Leaves Dance'.

**Note:** There won't be many relationships, None of which will be with Naruto. Now before you torch and pitchfork me, listen to what I have to say. It has been my personal experience that when a character enters a relationship, it throws his whole personage into chaos. The original badass we all fell in love with is now a simpering pansy that mopes because the girl he likes doesn't like him.

This simply will not do. Now when I say 'relationships' that doesn't mean he'll be abstinate. That just means that he won't be getting too attached to anyone. The deepest it will probably go is 'Big Brother' or a 'F Buddy'.

**Polls:** Will someone PLEASE break the tie between 'Raven' and 'Wolf' so I can put up a new poll!? If this doesn't end soon, I'm going to put both in.

**In other news:** Comments and questions are always welcome. Good day to you all.

* * *

**EDIT 9-5-08**

**Changes**: A few minor grammer errors corrected as well as a few new sentences. Fight scene still sucks.

**New Poll**: The "Naruto's Familiar" poll (which ended up tied again) has now been replaced by the "Which God/Goddess should Shino follow?". Don't forget to vote!

**New Spells**: I had forgotten to show the stats for "Bleeding Touch" before, so now it is listed below.

**Next Chapter**: Chapter 5 is almost complete, roughly 78 percent. It should be out within the next week.

* * *

Bleeding Touch (Black Necromancy)  
Level: 1  
Range: 10 yards  
Components: Verbal, Somatic, Material  
Duration: Instantaneous  
Casting Time: 1  
Area of Effect: One Creature  
Saving Throw: Negates

This spell causes a bleeding wound to appear on the victim. Wizards do not have to attack their chosen victim to hit. The victim must make a save vs. death magic or suffer 1d6 points of damage for every two levels of the caster. The material component of this spell is a needle.

**Explanation of Spell Use**: Right now, Naruto is considered a dual class Cleric/Wizard, the levels being 3/2 in D&D terms. For all of you that don't know what that means, this means that Naruto can cast some decent spells with some damage to back it up. Expect to see some more magical items as time passes.

* * *

**As a last reminder**: Please don't forget to vote on the new poll!


	5. Chapter 5

The Rebirth Clearing was quiet, far too quiet to be considered normal in the ancient forest of Konoha. There was neither chirp, nor cricket, growl, nor snuffle. The forest had seemingly died overnight. The stone altar lies glistening in the full moonlight, pools and patches of crimson marring its smooth top. A troop of four figures leapt through the treetops following the thick scent of blood.

Hana Inuzuka had a bad feeling about this. Even though she was her family's veterinarian, she was still a Chunin. It was an unwritten village law that all Chunin must have guard duty at least once a month, barring special cases. This was to relieve the Jonin so they could take higher ranked missions more often. Earlier, when she took her post, she noticed the scent of old blood going over the Northern Wall. Hana and her dog triplets immediately left looking for the source. Hana's cousin, Nosai Inuzuka, had guard duty on the exact same spot yesterday that she now had, but the Hokage made no note of it when he gave Hana her assignment. Come to think of it, her mother had looked more worried than normal this morning. Hana shook her head to clear it. They followed the scent for several hundred meters, the smell growing far stronger as the ambient noise of the forest grew quieter.

When the four broke through the brush into the clearing it was all their training could do to keep them from locking up. Blood coated the stone table in the center, some running off the inclined sides to form small red patched on the burned ground below. Two spotted trails of blood shone brightly upon the ground, one leading deeper in the forest, the other in the direction of the village. The one from the forest couldn't be more than a few hours old.

The four shook themselves and turned back the way they came, the Hokage needed to hear about this.

---

The two teenagers stood at the door, neither moving, nor speaking, nor living at all. Naruto was stunned that _someone_ besides the Hokage actually came by his apartment. Something about Ino put him on edge. From her timid and flighty demeanor, a far cry from her normal loud and bossy state, he knew she had found something out about his new…abilities. Palming his dagger, Naruto stepped out of the doorway, beckoning Ino inside.

---

**Before**

Ino stood at the door to Naruto's apartment, not sure whether she wanted to know the truth. To be honest she never wanted to come to this area ever again, it was a few streets down from where…'it' happened. She had only found out where he lived by asking her old sensei, Iruka. No one else would speak of him or would try to warn her away. At first Iruka seemed shocked that Ino had asked, but smiled and told her anyway.

A chill wind roared across the near-deserted apartment complex, whipping up her skirt and acting as a cold reminder to the area's deplorable reputation. Murders, raping, drug deals, even rumors of a Demon living around here. It was more than enough to drive Ino away under normal circumstances, but this was anything but normal.

She raised her trembling hand to the rotten wood and knocked thrice. A quiet shuffling from within made her heart race in anxiety. This was a mistake, this was a mistake, this was just a horrible--

The warped door slowly opened inwards revealing Naruto Uzumaki clad in nothing but goggles, a tank top and boxers. Her fan girl side squealed in excitement at seeing a…well…_hottie_ in so little! The more rational side of her brain was terrified out of its wits, and rightly so.

In the light of the bare bulb hanging overhead, like a convict from the hangman's noose, Ino could see past the dark tint of Naruto's goggles. What she saw chilled her more than the cold winds around her. Black soulless eyes pierced her being, the edges frayed by moving darkness, like flames or mist. Ino felt dirty just by looking directly into them, as if being seen by Naruto stained her soul as black as his eyes. An ancient primordial fear welled deep within her soul, screaming, clawing and begging to get away from the abomination before her. Without meaning to, she took a frightful step back, her fight or flight instinct kicking in overtime.

Naruto's head bobbed a little, sending his profane eyes behind a screen of black tint. Immediately her instincts calmed and she regained her senses. Ino's mouth worked of its own accord, "Naruto…can I come inside?"

Naruto's face was neutral, but Ino could almost see him debating whether or not to kill her where she stood. In the end, Naruto moved aside and waved her deeper into his lair.

---

**Present**

Inoichi was not pleased, not one little bit. Last night his daughter had returned distraught after being nearly raped by an old boyfriend. _That_ had set his blood aflame. He would have hunted down and _destroyed_ the cretin had he not be beaten to it. Before his little girl passed out, due to emotional exhaustion, she quietly murmured into his chest, "blonde hair". That killed any doubt in Inoichi's mind as to who the mysterious savior's identity was. Only one other person besides Ino had blonde hair in the entirety of Konoha; the demon container, Uzumaki Naruto.

Inoichi shadowed his daughter after she returned triumphant, like he knew Ino would, from her Genin Test. His wife, Mayu, swept Ino into a twirling hug, dancing amongst the rows and vases of flowers. Ino had ran out the door, claiming to have errands to do. Inoichi, still being overprotective of his only child, had followed her in secret.

She went to the Academy and engaged her old teacher, Iruka by name, in a light conversation. Inoichi was well versed in interrogation so he could quickly see that this was merely a front for something more important. After a few rounds of meaningless chatter, Ino asked Iruka where Naruto Uzumaki lived. Warning bells sounded in Inoichi mind, he didn't want to have to deal with this so soon; what if Naruto hurt Ino; what if…

Ino was already walking away quickly, Inoichi had been too caught up in his thoughts to see the conversation end, or the terrified look sailing over Ino's face at the address's location. Nevertheless, he'd caught up and continued to watch over her, which had led to his current situation.

Inoichi stood from his hiding place, the roof of the abandoned office building across the street, and took a soaring leap to the complex's roof. Hanging just over the edge of the roof, and coincidentally right next to Naruto's windows, he could easily hear the two children's halting conversation.

---

"So, Ino, to what do I owe this…_pleasure_." Ino shivered at his tone, both deadly and sexy at the same time. Had it not been for her near-rape yesterday she might have swooned. They were both seated in his living room; Ino fidgeted nervously on the worn couch while Naruto watched her with the intensity of a hunter from a creaky chair, "No one ever visits. _No one_."

She looked around, noticing how poor Naruto must be to live like this. Empty ramen cups scattered across the floor like discarded beer cups at a frat party; the sink cracked, dripping, and green with mold; the odd mouse or insect racing across the floor for food or shelter. She had always felt bad for how the adults treated Naruto, even if she didn't know why, but this just tore her heart out and spit upon it. Naruto sat impassively, occasionally tapping his claw-like fingers on the armrest, making small divets in the soft wood.

"I…I needed to know something. Naruto…were you the one who saved me yesterday?"

---

Naruto didn't know how to respond. What did she mean saved? He never-- oh. He'd thought that girl looked familiar. Ino was lucky that she still had her uses or she would have ended up as nothing more than a smear on the altar. Hmm, perhaps this could work to his advantage, "And if I was?"

Ino looked doubtful about something for a moment before launching herself forward towards Naruto. His years of experience evading ANBU seemed to freeze up at that moment and he watched, in slow motion, as Ino latched on, hugging him tightly as they both tipped backwards, finally breaking the old chair.

They lied on the floor, Ino wrapped around Naruto's body murmuring her repeated thanks and vows to help him in any way she could. Naruto just sat stunned on the floor, no one had ever _willingly_ touched him unless it was to beat him or reprimand him. The dagger in Naruto's left hand was poised to plunge into the crying girl's heart from behind. Slowly his brain had caught up with the present, realizing how foolish it would be to have the body of a teammate being traced back to him, especially with his standing in the village. Sighing, Naruto flipped the dagger over to the table and awkwardly returned the hug. This seemed only to make Ino cry harder.

"Ino, what's wrong?"

Ino Yamanaka looked up, tears trails staining her cheeks as a small smile lit her face. Naruto couldn't remember seeing anything that beautiful before today. "They're not sad tears, baka. These are happy tears, I'm just glad that you saved me yesterday. If it hadn't been for you I would have…well, it's not important." Ino let go of him, Naruto doing so reluctantly, and looked around the dilapidated house. She turned back her savior and, with a big grin, asked, "Would you like to come over for dinner?"

---

Inoichi hadn't been able to see into the room, but he could clearly hear what Ino had asked of him. He was tempted to burst into the room when he heard the thump then his little girl crying. Screw stealth, his baby could be hurt! But the term 'happy tears' calmed him instantly, 'happy tears' was something all men had to learn at one point or another, better let Uzumaki get it out of the way now.

Shit, this wasn't good. It wasn't like Inoichi had a grudge against the boy, but Mayu had no qualms expressing her hatred for the 'thrice damned spawn of the Kyuubi'. Luckily she never said ant of this while Ino was in the room. He just hoped that Mayu wouldn't stick her foot in her mouth and drive away the boy who had saved their daughter.

Inoichi crawled back up to the roof and immediately started to rooftop home; this wouldn't be pretty one way or another.

---

The Hokage sighed as he looked over the latest mission reports. Ever since Kenji had been reinstated after the untimely death of Arashi **(1)**, he had shuffled most of his duties off onto the council. That was a horrible mistake. Over the years they had tried to take more and more of his responsibilities away from him and make the Hokage title just that; a title.

They had succeeded to a large degree, but he still held onto a few key powers and rights. What Keni needed now was a way to put them back in their collective places. If only a convenient and wholly expected plot device would appear through his door…

---

A tall broad shouldered man walked down the street just outside the Hokage's Tower. He was dressed in a black pinstripe suit, a top hat tipped over his eyes, and a cane held horizontally in the crook of his left arm. In his hands he held a small notepad and pen, quickly scratching out a few hasty sentences.

His hand stopped, and with it the whole world paused and seemed to hold its breath. He smiled at the innocent looking paper and proclaimed, "Done." The man resumed writing and the world started once again. Hana Inuzuka dashed into the Hokage's Office as the suited man turned a corner.

---

Naruto fingered the dagger hidden within his robes. Presently his eyes cast about, looking in every shadow for a possible threat. Ino had dragged him, after much protesting and pleading, out of his sanctuary into the cool evening air. He didn't like this one bit. He knew what would happen the moment Ino's mother opened the door and looked upon him with her daughter. This wasn't good at all. Ino herself seemed oblivious, either not knowing, or knowing but not caring.

Morgana had been unusually quiet since that new, third voice materialized within his head. For how little it spoke, it seemed far more imposing and important to him than even Morgana herself. Naruto knew that she wasn't angry at him, for there was no frigid silence emanating from her, but she felt as if she was inactive; like her soul had departed and all that remained was an old tome.

Unfortunately he hadn't been able to test out if this were true or not with all of his work on a staff as well as this dinner he was forced to attend. Naruto felt Ino subtly move closer to him, as if he could keep away all the horrible things that lurked deep into the back alleys, waiting to snap forward and grasp her. He couldn't blame her for this, not in the least. Naruto was just glad Ino wasn't acting like a fangirl.

The streets were near deserted about this time, night was closing in quickly and civilians never wanted to risk being attacked or mugged on their way home. The few that were out gave him passing sneers and growls as they hurried past, trying to make it indoors before the sun fully set.

Sheep, nothing more, nothing… well, these fools can always be less. They serve no purpose other than labor, money, and services. Even that they didn't do well. And not a week ago he wanted to lead these bastards! Youth is folly, as they say.

"Naruto, we're here." Ino's voice broke through the haze of his thoughts; Naruto raised his chin and looked about. Before them stood the quaint little flower shop that Ino's parents owned and ran. Bouquets of multicolored flowers adorned the shop-front, imitating a field of wildflowers on a smaller scale. To some this would be considered beautiful and breathtaking; to Naruto, who had been steeped in the realm of the dead along with previous encounters of the Yamanaka matriarch, it symbolized falsity and a cover up for the atrophied counter tops that lay underneath. There was some sort of irony there if you looked hard enough.

Ino watched the blonde ninja carefully, though his face was impassive and contemplating, she could practically feel his emotions playing out under his mask of flesh. Naruto stilled for a moment then nodded slightly, inclining his head to the door, "Then let's go in, shall we?"

Naruto held out his arm like a gentleman would to a lady, the prospect forced a tinge of pink to rise to Ino's cheeks. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Ino linked her thin arm with Naruto's robed one, and the two entered the shop, Naruto holding the door for Ino.

---

Kenji Sarutobi, clan head and leader of Konohagakure, leaned forward in his chair, letting his chin fall into his the crease of his worn hands. The Inuzuka's report did not bode well for the village. If the civilians caught wind of this, they'd raise hell like no other. It could lead to all out rebellion if the source wasn't found quickly. Knowing the villagers, they'd direct their fear and loathing directly at Narut---

Oh no. She couldn't have possibly have told him to… damn. This called for some damage control.

"Hana, was it, is there anything else to report?" the girl shifted under his gaze, unintentionally letting a sliver of his old personality through, burning eyes and all.

"Well, my cousin, Nosai, had the same area yesterday and yet nothing was reported to me about this, even though the trail coming from the village was at least a day old."

Kenji eyes darkened as she spoke. Now even the shinobi weren't listening to him and subverting their power to the clan heads. This was both a good thing and an annoying thing in and of itself. On the one hand it would give him the leverage to make a few heads roll; but on the other hand, if he was too drastic, it would lead to a rebellion.

"Nosai Inuzuka you say…did you mother seem…worried this morning?"

Hana shifted from foot to foot looking for an escape, unfortunately none presented itself. "Well, a little more than usual I suppose, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Kanji sighed and stood from his chair, walking in slow, measured steps over to the window. His hands clasped behind his back as he looked over the hive that made up the city of Konoha. "Because, dead girl, I'm afraid that your mother, as well as most of your family, has committed treason."

---

The forest was silent and still, an unnatural occurrence in such a place. On any other day it would seem odd or wrong to Shino, but today he found it slightly comforting. It gave him no distraction, allowing him to contemplate the situation with Naruto more. The boy sat in a tree, looking down upon the blood-smeared stone table below. His bugs had already sampled the blood, identifying both human and deer.

What was the purpose of all this? Better yet, _how_ was he accomplishing it? Certainly not through chakra or normal means. The energy he used was unlike he had ever seen or heard of, and as a clan specializing in information gather ring that meant a lot. A side effect of Naruto's new power source caused all of his bugs to refuse his orders concerning trailing or watching him. This in and of itself was nigh unheard of in the clan's history.

A spring of darkness welled within the boy's heart; if he had that power he could become far more powerful than anyone in his clan, he could lead them to greatness; from out under the shadow of the more 'powerful' clans, becoming the premier clan of Konoha. Surpassing even the nigh-extinct Uchiha Clan! He could…

Shino forced the torrent back underneath his carefully constructed mask, the flash of madness dulling as his eyes averted from the crimson table he so intently stared at. No, these foolish ambitions were best left to the fool Uchiha, look where it got them. All dead by a traitor within their own house. This was the price power demanded, and Shino would sooner damn himself then his family.

Yet…he couldn't repress the desire to further his clan, for that was by far his greatest ambition. Perhaps there would be a lighter side to this…dark. Shino's concealed eyes watched the glistening red altar below carefully with the solemnity of an executioner hanging a convict. With nary a sound, Shino disappeared from the tree bough He had much to think over.

---

Mayu Yamanaka was happy. This was a common enough occurrence around the shop, due in part to some of the flowers having more…euphoric effects once distilled. But today she was feeling especially cheerful. Her baby girl had graduated! Even thinking about it brought a fierce grin to her face.

At first, Mayu never wanted to let her precious baby girl become a ninja. After much coaxing and pleading on Inoichi's part, Mayu finally relented and walked little Ino to her first day at the Academy. The main reason for her resistance, aside from the possibility of Ino getting seriously hurt, was the fact that the damned Kyuubi would be in her grade. In her opinion, that abomination should have been destroyed years ago. Though many shared her opinion, the Hokage refused to bend to the will of the people. Soon enough that would change; oh yes it would…

The chime of the welcome bells rang out in a melodious chorus, breaking her out of her sidetracked thoughts. Wiping the dirt from her hands, Mayu stood from a flowerbed and hummed an old tune as she nearly skipped to the front, calling out ahead of her, "Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers! What can I do-" Her blood ran cold.

Standing in the doorway, demonic appendage linked with her baby angel's in a sick imitation of a gentlemanly gesture, was the source of her hatred and disgust. His hideous face was marred by black lines and veins, displaying his fell origins prominently upon his brow. Godless eyes thankfully hidden by a film of black tinting. She could still feel his dirty eyes searching her.

"Hi mom! You remember my classmate Naruto right? Well, I found out it was him who saved me! I invited him over for dinner, I hope you don't mind." Ino…no, anything that was her daughter now belonged to the demon, he probably took her soul and replaced her baby girl with a disguised succubus. Just as she was about to scream at the demonic pair, she felt a presence enter her mind, she knew it to be her husband, but he had never forced himself into her memories befor-

Oh no, he had! She remembered! The flowers she took regularly weren't to make her feel better, it was to make her forget! How many years had he done this; how--

---

Ino watched her mother closely, she seemed to take the information okay. A flash of surprise spirited across her face, only to be replaced briefly by confusion, then terror, then she faded back into a serene smile. All of this transpired within a few second of themselves. "Mom, are you okay?"

Mayu returned an almost dreamy smile, "Of course dear, and we can always accommodate one more. Dinner is almost ready, I'll just close up shop first, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Mayu flittered around the shop, taking care of last minute details and watering, "Feel free to go up and wait, I'll be along shortly. Oh, and your father won't be joining us this evening. He was called away for an important mission."

Ino nodded, nearly dragging Naruto up the stairs by their linked arms, "Okay mom, we'll be upstairs."

---

Inoichi sighed in the body of his wife; he busied himself with hiding his unconscious body in an unused closet which was there for just such an occasion. He hated to do this to Mayu, but it was either drug her silly or execute her.

When he first met Mayu, it was on a battlefield, she had been leading ambushes on Konoha's supply lines for the past several months, increasing Rock's chances of defeating the Village. Inoichi and a team of three other Jonin were dispatched to stop the attacks. Following a train of merchants heading toward the Leaf, the Jonin sprung their own trap when the caravan was ambushed. At the end, only Inoichi two Jonin, and Mayu survived, the latter grievously wounded.

After interrogation from Ibiki, Mayu was given to him as a 'gift'. Seeking help from his mother, an expert poison manufacturer and florist, she taught him how to make a poultice that would make Mayu feel euphoric and forget a majority of her past. It was not without consequence however.

To keep her from remembering her past, the poultice would have to be administered at least once a day. Also she would have to be kept away from anything that could have been familiar to her in her past. With a few pulled strings, fake memories, and getting his new 'wife' into becoming a florist, Inoichi had it managed.

This life was not without snags though. Several times Mayu broke through the haze of euphoria with several Medias aiding her: the clashing of Kunai, a Jonin barking orders, breaking glass, battle cries; anything that reminded her of her former life as a ninja was hidden from her as best it could. With Mayu working near 24/7 as a florist it wasn't that hard to manage.

The birth of their daughter, Ino, greatly diminished Mayu's dependence on the drug. With another anchor to her new life reinforcing the memories placed into her mind, Mayu subconsciously felt little need to find out what was making her old memories fuzzy and indistinguishable. Unfortunately, with the fake memories and village outlook, Mayu's view on the Uzumaki boy plummeted as well.

There was little Inoichi could do without jeopardizing the precarious false memories he created. Mayu would have to come around on her own which seemed highly unlikely. Inoichi sighed as he straightened up Mayu's apron, washing her hands in the nearby sink. Slapping on Mayu's cheerful, and somewhat vacant, smile, Inoichi ascended the stairs toward the two waiting ninja.

---

Two shadowed beings flittered through a dense tract of moonlit forest, one on black wings, the other of swift paws. The two did not falter in their stride or flight, yet both seemed to be preoccupied to any outside observer. If you could hear their thoughts, however, the sound of a fierce mental debate could be easily distinguished.

//"I'm going to get there first, you old feathered codger!"//

//"As if such a flea-ridden mongrel such as you could even hope to match my perfection is laughable."//

Well, maybe debate is too strong a word. An insult match that was on its way to a "Yo Mama Throw-down" would be more accurate. They continued their mental banter for a good several miles until they were too tired to think, and then too tired to continue on. They stopped at the base of a large tree, its aboveground roots making a makeshift shelter for the two. The two lay in near-companionable silence, the odd mental grumble disturbing the other to an extent.

//"So...other than the fact that you're trying to take away MY master, I don't know you very well."//

//"And your point would be what, mutt."//

The wolf growled deep in her throat but kept her cool. Even though she was the fastest in the Clan, she would stand no match to this 'wizened old crow'. //"Tell me about yourself, it might fend off some of this boredom."//

The large crow gave the equivalent of a bird's sigh and started to clean his feathers, not that they really needed it. The effect was astonishingly similar to an old gentleman polishing his glasses. /"/Well, if you must know, the Crow clan has always had a contract with Necromancers, our two species always seemed to get along. There were always many usurpers from other Clans trying to take away our right to stand by the Necromancers and with it our power, such as your Clan is now doing. Hopefully it won't turn out as bad as when the Ravens tried."//

//The Ravens? Wasn't their entire Clan wiped out in a single night? They say that there were no signs of struggle or forced entry, yet all of the occupants were strung up or splayed out in grotesque manners....The Crows did THAT?!//

Crow gave the equivalent of a smirk as he did not pause in his cleaning. //We hoped that the event would ward off any other competition, either your Alpha is stupidly brave, or bravely stupid. Either way, you won't last long.//

Wolf bristled at the comment, growling out. //And what's that supposed to mean birdscat.//

Crow retracted his head from his wing and slowly looked the female Wolf in the eye. Wolf flinched back at the sheer deadness of his eyes. //Do you know what Necromancers do, young one?//

//"The use the dead for their own purposes, right?"//

//"Technically, you are correct. But have you ever seen what they do to achieve their power? Have you heard the story of the Great Lazarus Vale?"//

A shiver ran down the Wolfess' spine. Lazarus Vale, everyone knew the name and to fear it with every fiber of their being. He was the most foul being to ever walk the realm, in life or in undeath. He still lives today, governing the Nine Hells who bow to his whim. No one really knew how he became such, though.

//"Let me tell you a little story, child. _**Realize that I am very old, older even than your Revered Mother is. My grandfather was Lazarus' familiar, a point he made very clear to us all at an early age, saying we should take pride in our heritage. Before he became the Lich we all know and fear, he was a simple adventurer with a knack for death magics. He adventured with a group of four, the Forbidden Four to be exact. Lanis Stormrider, Rebecca Fallarbor, Diaden Locke, and Frederick Chall; a Healer, a Cleric, a Thief, and a Fighter respectively.**_

_**The group had been contracted by the Lord of Newshire, a provincial land who had many problems in its growing stages, for which it relied heavily upon the five to fix. It seemed that a Lich had taken root in the desert a few days west of the Kingdom. At first it was a few ambushes on wandering merchant caravans, but soon his audacity grew enough that he began attacking the walls of the keep and raiding the village below. When the five returned from the Hazelrock-Brimond War, a story for another time, they immediately set out to destroy the Lich. Two did it for the good of the people, one did it for the challenge, another did it for the reward, and the last did it for dark knowledge.**_

_**The group had made it past the desert guards and through the first few floors of the underground complex, when a living maze split them apart, each to fend for themselves. It was Lazarus who made it first to the Lich, an epic battle of spell and bone if I ever saw one. Lazarus had succeeded, the Lich lay upon the floor, barely clinging to its unlife (one of the others must have found and destroyed its phylactery earlier).**_

_**As he was about to crush the Lich's skull, it held up a hand and withdrew a book from its robes and pushed it to Lazarus' chest. He took it and destroyed the Lich for good. With the Lich dead, all of the traps, and most importantly the maze, crumbled and allowed the group to reunite. Lazarus had hidden the book in his bag and my grandfather did not see a reason to mention it.**_

_**When they returned, the group was treated as Kings, they were wined and feasted and honored, a great night of dancing and revelry swept away the Forbidden Four, while Lazarus simply went back to their headquarters. A nagging curiosity of the tattered book buzzing in his mind. The book turned out to be an ancient book detailing the way which a Necromancer could become a Lich, though it carried a heavy cost.**_

It is at this point where I must stop and give a bit of background. While it is said that Lazarus never had any feelings toward any of the group other than a steady paycheck, this was not so. It seems that both he and Rebecca had been courting for the past year, ever since he saved her from a Black Wyrm (another story for another time). With this you'll see the true heinousness of his actions.

_**A week later he hired a group of master assassins, all of whom owed him a life-debt, to kidnap Rebecca and hold her hostage, leaving a note to where she could be found. The next morning, when Lazarus 'found' it, they set off without hesitation. The final 'battle' as you could call it took place in an underground tunnel, already set up for the ritual. Rebecca was tied spread eagle to a ceremonial post in the center of the room. When the group burst through the door, installed for dramatic effect (who could resist?), her face lit up in relief and delight. Her knight in Dead Armor had arrived.**_

_**Diaden and Lanis immediately tried to rush to her, only to be stopped by two of the three assassins. Frederick took up a defensive position with Lazarus standing behind him, assuming he would start casting spells... and he did. With a whispered, "I'm sorry." he killed Frederick with a Finger of Death spell to the back. Rebecca seemed to die on the inside from what my grandfather could tell. The other two were too shocked to do anything, even as the assassins slit their throats. Rebecca just hung limply, not saying anything even when prompted. She too was killed along with the assassins.**_

_**The blood from the bodies filled and stained the glyphs and runes etched into the floor until they glowed with an unholy power, stripping away his flesh and storing his soul into a predestinated vessel, a diamond wedding ring with which he would have proposed to Rebecca not eight days before. Anyway, Lazarus ascended to what known as the 'Eighth Star', one rank less that a "True God of Death" such as Lazarus' patron, Nerull.**_

_**From this he gathered enough power and hate to convert the entirety of Newshire to band under his flag and, along with legions of the dead, conquer the surrounding lands and provinces. When he became bored with this, he merely opened a portal to the Nine Hells and moved there, where he lives to this day.**_

Could you live with that? To see your master kill or dismember people who you thought were his closest friends? To see a child ripped apart for nothing more than it amused him? I have seen this and more in my professions as a familiar. They, and by extension we, are singularly hated for what we are and what we do. Can you handle that?"//

Wolf had grown very quiet and scared listening to the horrible tale, wishing for nothing more than to be home with the pack instead of this... ungodly mission to convert a Necromancer. It scared her to the core and gave her much to think about, as such she didn't answer Crow's question. Crow nodded at the quiet wolf, and simply said, //"Think long and hard about what you want, little Wolfess, for once you decide, there is no going back."//

Crow tucked his head under his wing as Wolf tried to quiet her screaming mind. Needless to say, neither got much sleep that night.

---

Far away in a citadel of black iron, a man lounged in a high-backed throne, watching the events with a quirked brow. His skeletal hand brushed the glass of the obstinately large mirror before him. In but a whisper he said, "Soon, but not quite." With a swish of his hand, the mirror's glass faded to black, plunging the room into a similar state. A hoarse whisper seemingly echoed through the large throne room, "Soon."

---

**Please excuse my tardiness with this chapter, as I said in the author's note I lost all work that I had toward this chapter as well as my entire collection of writings. Indeed, it was a dark day… until of course, I found a copy of most of my work on the broken diseased (literally) husk of my old computer. I salvaged what I could and rewrote some passages. This is the final product.**

**I must admit that I was less than satisfied with this chapter. I was stuck right after the "Inoichi takes over Mayu's body" part for a long time until I decided to screw it and write in a previous Dungeons & Dragons character of mine. Indeed all of that did happen, and I lost several friends that day. They never really forgave me for that…**

**Anyway. A new poll is up on my profile, and do check out my forum from time to time, it does have some pretty good stuff. If there's anything else I've forgotten I'm sorry. My brain is wired on coffee, sleep depravity and caffeine pills. Thank god for spell check. **

**On my forum I'm going to start a dedicated section to this story and all your requests, comments, rants, and flames should go there. That doesn't mean don't review, just do both more.**

**That's it, I'm off. My brain wires are starting to become frayed. Good night and Good Luck.**

**P.S. I'm sorry I'm about 1000 words off target for this chapter, I'll make it up next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**BEST VIEWED IN 1/2 FORMAT!**

**YOU UNDERSTAND/GET MORE!**

The room was dead silent except for the sound of shallow gasping breath, a candle, set high near the ceiling, cast the small room in a ruddy yellow pallor. A long leg, emerging from the darkness near the shadowed outline of a bed, stretched languidly, causing the rich red sheets to fall into the twilight below. From the manicured toes, painted in a deep orange-red, down the smooth hairless leg, down, down into the shadowed body writhing and stretching under a thin satin sheet. Up over the generous swell of the breasts, poorly hidden beneath the half-raised sheet. Up, up to the auburn hair framing a horribly grinning skull, jaw open with all manner of horrible creatures spilling out, ripping, biting, tearing, killing...

---

Naruto sat up instantly, gasping for the breath he denied himself for several minutes. The twilight of a half-raised sun was over shadowed by the obscuring clouds and tall buildings outside of his bedroom window. He palmed his forehead to find it wet. He pulled back his hand to find it stained a crimson red. Groaning, he rolled out of his bed to find his back, nay, his whole body and bed covered in sticky red.

"What the fuck?" Shaking his head, he filed it away as something to ask Morgana about later. Reassuring himself that she still rested upon a pillow on top of his side table, he walked into the bathroom for a shower, leaving a trail of red footprints all the way.

Naruto looked at himself in the chipped mirror shoddily nailed to the wall over the sink. He was entirely covered in the red substance, which after a quick taste he determined to be blood. Shaking his head, sending small splatters of blood everywhere, he stepped into the shower and proceeded to take a lukewarm shower. What do you know; the landlord must have forgotten to turn off the hot water.

In the back of his mind Naruto could hear Beast grumbling about something, but didn't pay attention, or care, enough to actually listen in on himself. Hmm, listening in on yourself? Weird thought. Rivers of red swarmed down his body like the rivers of the the Elemental Countries, clear on top, blood underneath. It brought a smile to his face.

He noticed something off about himself, where once was healthy tan skin, there was now very, very pale skin, paler than it ever had been. There also seemed to be a lack of something, but he couldn't put his finger on it...it almost seemed like... Naruto immediately covered his ears with his hands...nothing. This scared the metaphorical shit out of Naruto.

Leaping from the tiled shower stall, Naruto slides over the wooden floor and snatches Morgana from her resting place. Shaking the book and screaming incoherently for a moment, he finally demands, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?!"

Morgana's mental words came out garbled. **"Wh-t --e t----n- ab---?"**

Naruto forced himself to calm down and in a tone sharply edged with hysteria, "What Did You Do To Me."

**"Again, dear Naruto, what do you mean?"**

"Why do I have no pulse, no heartbeat, no fucking blood?!"

**"What do you...oh, that? Don't worry about it for now, I'll tell you once you're, ahem, decent."**

Realizing his state of undress, as well as feeling the cool breeze let in through his partially open window, Naruto threw the tome upon the bloody bed and sprinted back to the bathroom.

Morgana's pages fluttered in the book equivalent of a laugh. **"Ah, little Naruto, you provide so much entertainment."**

---

Hana Inuzuka jerked awake; she had apparently fallen asleep after one of her dozings. Her back seemed like one big cramp, but that's what you get when you're shackled to the wall for a night. After the Sandaime dropped the bombshell, he ordered her arrested for possible treason. The real reason was to prevent a leak and warn her mother of what the Hokage planned to do. She was fitted with chakra restraints and stuck in one of the more upper-scale cells. Her bladder and bowels were uncomfortably full and she feared that if she wasn't released soon, she would have an accident.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to wait long. A guard came around and unlocked her chain from the wall. He brought her around to the washroom where she relieved herself and washed up while still attached to a length of chain leading out of the door for a bit of privacy. She redressed and was lead up several flights of stairs to a pair of large wooden doors. The guard confirmed his and her identities and led her in. A council meeting seemed to be already in progress, a few of the civilian members arguing over trade routes and costs while the others looked bored out of there skulls. All except for the Hokage who was suppressing a growing fire behind his eyes.

All eyes turned to them at the sound of the doors opening and the rustle of chains, everyone looked curiously over, then Tsume's eyes widened at seeing who was on the wrong side of the chain, so to speak. Kenji's eyes glimmered in the faint light, two embers greedily devouring the growing horror of the Inuzuka clan leader.

"It has come to my attention that we have a clan of traitors in our midst." A wide grin grew on Kenji's face as the council began to argue. A quick few handseals later, a piercing noise made everyone cover their ears, those too slow merely screamed in pain as their ears began to bleed.

"Now that I have you attention, from the testimony of several reliable sources, it seems that not only are the civilians trying to subvert my power, but the shinobi as well." Many of the Clan Heads looked at the Hokage in astonishment, others looked stricken. Like Tsume.

As you know, this is punishable by immediate execution without council approval, but in this case I make an exception." Kenji turned to one of the ANBU hiding in the chamber. "Bring in the others."

The ANBU nodded and signaled for the doorman, he nodded and opened one of the double doors. A group of no less than eight, including Nosai Inuzuka, was led into the chamber. Chained, bruised, and bloodied, they were in far worse shape than Hana was. They were all led into the center of the room next to Hana and had there knees kicked from under them. Only one whimpered.

"The Inuzuka Clan have been withholding information for several months, as far as the Interrogations have gone. They have all professed guilty and have therefore been sentenced to death, effective immediately." Eight ANBU ghosted from the walls, unsheathing their katanas. No one dared to make a sound. Eight slices, eight thumps, eight headless corpses resting on the council floor.

Hana shook and tore her eyes away from the bodies of her family, staring up at her mother for support, but she found none. Tsume hid behind an emotionless mask, but what little fear Hana saw wasn't for her, but for Tsume herself.

"And being the _generous_ Hokage I am, I'm allowing for the Clan head to give up the names of those who have actively defied the law of shinobi so that they may be banished. Otherwise, the entire clan will be exterminated, guilty or not. It's your choice, Tsume."

"Sarutobi! You can't do this!" Agreement from many civilian leaders, as well as a few shinobi clans, rose in agreement. Another ear-shattering noise pierced the air, louder than the first. One weak willed civilian screamed, cried, and burst frorth blood from his facial orifices before slumping over, dead. Again the room grew dead quiet as the Hokage released the jutsu and started speaking in a deadly quiet voice.

"I can do whatever the damn hell I please, this council was established as a forum for the common people to offer advice and counseling, _not_ to the extent by which it now finds itself. I could abolish this council with little trouble, would you like that? To be ruled by a dictator, a despot if you will. Effective immediately, all power that this council has wriggled out of me is now hear-by repealed. So I'd highly suggest you shut the _fuck_ up and sit the _fuck_ down, _**now!**_" The entire council obeyed at once.

"Now, Tsume. What is your answer?"

The normally calm & collected Tsume Inuzuka lowered her head in defeat. "I will give you the names, Sarutobi."

"Good. Council dismissed." Things were finally starting to look up for Kenji.

---

Naruto was now clad in a pair of black pants. The sheets and mattress had been burned and thrown out the window, leaving the solid frame behind which his feathered robe was lain over. He stared intently at Morgana's cover black and grey patched with the crimson of his blood staining the lighter parts.

"Start explaining, Morgana."

**"Aw, no oneechan? I'm hurt Naruto."** Receiving no other expression than Naruto's suppressed annoyance she huffed and started talking. **"The reason you have no blood, my dear Naruto, is for the fact that it was...inferior."**

This threw Naruto for a loop, momentarily forgetting his anger before it came back full force. "What do you mean 'Inferior'?"

**"Well, for the fact that 1)it doesn't carry the necessary genes to attune and amplify your natural magics. This world, while having more adepts and sorcerers than real wizards, has far more magic in their blood than many planes in the Multiverse."**

"Multiverse?" The gears started turning in his head, slowly but surely.

**"Another time Naruto. As I was saying, because you have a form of magic within your blood, 'chakra' by what you call it, your race can cast demi-spells. True spells have FAR more ranging effects and abilities. All chakra is good for is big elemental-type attacks. But for each school there are exceptions, as they say."**

**"Because your blood wasn't potent enough to handle the magic you'll be receiving over the next few months, I had to get rid of it before it caused permanent damage."**

"...So to save my life...you got rid of the only thing that kept me...living." You could hear the gears in his head cracking and springs imploding.

**"Well, I suppose you could look at it that way, Mister Negativity. I prefer to see it as remaking your body to better suit your chosen profession. By now you must have seen some of the more prevalent changes."**

"Changes?"

**"Of course. I've rewired your brain a bit to be more open to impossibility created new thought pathways, and other such things to increase you Intelligence exponentially. Cosmetically, your hair will grow longer and lighter, eventually becoming pure white. Your eye color can take several different paths, depending on what school you excel in. Your skin will remain bone white for the rest of your days, and it will become more resistance to attacks, both magical and physical. There might be more, but they're individual to the user."**

"...Schools?"

**"Ah yes, the eight schools of Magic: Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusion, Necromancy, and Transmutation. Each has their strengths and weaknesses.**

**Ahem, ****Abjuration**** is the art of protective spells. They can create barriers, magical and non-magical, negate special powers, such as chakra, send summoned creatures away, harm trespassers, and other such things. Unfortunately, Abjurers seldom work together as their spells interfere with each other and can even cancel each other out.**

**Conjuration**** is the art of summoning creatures, items, etc. to help you out. They can also travel over long distances and even across planes as well as transport objects and create items on the spot. However, there are limitations for even the strongest Conjurors. There is a chance that one of their spells will foul up and the summoned creature or effect will instead turn against them.**

**Divination**** is the art of Searching. Utilizing it you could unearth long forgotten spells and secrets, predict the future, find lost items and people, and foil enemy plots and plans. Their strength is also their weakness; a skilled Diviner can easily plant false information and lead a lesser Diviner to their deaths.**

**Enchantment**** is the art of Charming. Controlling behaviors, influencing crowds, controlling the mind; all are feats easily within the power of the Enchanter. This is also there downfall, when the Enchantment finally breaks they will be furious with the caster and will fight with whatever they have.**

**Evocation**** is the art that defies Law. With it you tap into the energy or power of things to manipulate them to creating a desired effect, mostly offensive. With it, they create something out of nothing. The downside to this is that the attack can grow too powerful and consume the caster as well as the victim.**

**Illusion**** is the art of...well, Illusions. They deceive the senses and minds of others, creating things that aren't there, phantom noises, false memories...The reverse of this is more sad than harmful. Eventually, one (or more) of an Illusionist's spells will backfire and cause them to retreat within their own minds with their Illusions.**

**Necromancy**** is the art of Life and Death. With it they can bring the dead to life, create unlife, or send others to oblivion, or anything in between. The downside is that we can become consumed by the very techniques we learn, turning us into an undead creature ourselves.**

**Transmutation**** is the art of Change. Mixing DNA, changing shape, creating hybrids, and gaining traits of others; all are well known feats for a Transmuter. The downside of this is horrifying. After a while spent near the Chaos energies, the Caster's body starts to morph and atrophy, sometimes to advantage, sometimes to death.**

**As you know, you'll always be bound irreversibly to the Necromancy School, but that doesn't mean you can't dabble in the other schools."**

"Ah...well, seeing as how I'm a FREAKING BEGINNER, I think I'll just stick with Necromancy for now. Now how the hell am I still alive with no blood?"

**"Oh, that's simple. Magic."**

"...I foresee this as an excuse for many things in the future."

**"Hmm, looks like you have a bit of skill in Divination, little Naruto."** Morgana gave a small laugh accompanied by a page flutter. **"The reason **_**is**_** Magic, but you're asking for the **_**how**_**, am I correct?"** Without waiting for a response she continued. **"In the place of blood, which you're body excreted through you're pores last night, you have a liquid form of magic stabilizing you're body as it changes the DNA in you're marrow to produce Magic-conductive blood cells. If you were to come into contact with a, Nerull-forbid, Anti-Magic Field, you'd be dead instantly. Luckily for you, there are very few on this plane and none around Konoha."**

"So how long will it take to get my blood back? And what happens to the 'liquid magic' when it does?"

**"Hmm, I'd say that you'll finish no later than tomorrow noon. As to what'll happen to your Magic, it'll dissipate back into your body allowing you to cast spells again."**

"Oh, okay. That sounds...wait, WHAT THE FUCK! I can't cast spells!?!" He dropped Morgana on the floor and began pacing the small confines of his room.

**"Only for today and half of tomorrow, it's not that bad."**

Naruto stopped pacing, looking at the thick tome lying on the floor. "Oh, yeah, it's not _so_ bad. I'm just _defenseless_ in the middle of a _freaking_ city that _loathes_ me with every fiber of their being. Oh yeah, it'll be a freaking walk in the park."

**"You do make a good point, which is why I'm going to help you finish you're scythe."**

"How is that going to help? I don't even know how to wield it."

**"You will soon enough. Now grab the staff and let's get started."**

---

"Father, may I have a word with you." Shino Aburame stood behind his father in their meditation glade, a haven for insects of all types.

Shibi turned his head a fraction from his meditative position in the center of the glade, the bugs streaming in and out of his skin dissipated and the holes closed. Shibi stood up and calmly made his way over to his son. "Yes, Shino. What is it?"

"I...say I have recently discovered a...power that can boost our clan to new heights. It will secure us as much prestige and respect as ever was gained by the Uchiha Clan. Say it can boost our personal powers far beyond what we could think. Would you take this power? Not for yourself, but for the Clan?" All through this Shino stared at his father's feet, not thinking himself worthy to look him in the eye.

"Hmm, what are the drawbacks?"

"I...I don't know."

"So, you're saying that the clan could have great power and prestige, but you wouldn't know the cost? What if the cost _was_ you're clan?"

Shino flinched at the barely disguised Uchiha reference, the same response he feared. "Then I--"

"Don't say such a thing son, for none of us knows what we would do in any given situation. It all depends on the circumstances in which you find yourself at the time. But I would suggest researching this _power_ if you can before you make a final decision."

Shino nodded. "Thank you father. I will see what I can find out."

"Remember Shino, 'Knowledge is the most potent power of all.'"

"Yes, father, the clan motto."

"Good Luck, my son."

"Good training, father."

---

Kiba Inuzuka was worried; his mother hadn't come back from the council meeting yet. She said that she would see him off to his first team meeting. She rarely broke her promises. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed a couple figures off in the distance, the foremost being his mother. He waved his hand above his head to get her attention. "Hey mom! Where've you been?"

Akamaru started to whimper as the procession grew closer. He could now see his mother was restrained by several chains held by four ANBU. His blood froze in his veins, what was happening?

An ANBU split off from the group, one of the ones not holding a chain, and addressed the boy. "Kiba Inuzuka, your family has been charged with treason. Luckily your name was not mentioned among the dissenters. But be aware that a majority of you're family, including your mother, are to be banished. Make no mistake; you will be under heavy watch from now on." The ANBU pushed past the boy and signaled the rest of the ANBU into the building.

Kiba ran to his mother, only to be repelled by the ANBU. on his knees in front of the chain-weilding ANBU he begged his mother, "What happened Mom? What's going on?"

Tsume managed a sick smile as the sounds of screams and breaking furniture filled the air from inside the compound. "Sorry Kiba, looks like I won't be able to see you off today."

---

Ino was happy, plain and simple. The dinner last night went without a hitch. 'Mom really seemed to like him, it was too bad that Dad wasn't here.' She mused to herself as she brushed her hair in front of the vanity mirror. A knock at her door disturbed Ino from her thoughts "Come in!"

Her door opened, revealing the tall form of her father. Ino leapt up from her chair and engulfed her father in a hug. "Daddy! When did you get back?"

Inoichi returned the hug his eyes dark and a bit sad, though Ino couldn't see them. "Oh, I got back late last night. How are you doing, princess?"

Ino pulled back and smiled at her father, "Pretty good daddy. Naruto came over for dinner last night. I hope that's okay."

Inoichi wasn't surprised, seeing as how _he_ was the one who had dinner with them. Still, he let a look of mild surprise cross his face. "Naruto? You're teammate? Did I miss much?"

"Not really, we had a nice dinner. Mom and Naruto really seemed to get along well."

"Oh really? That's good to hear." Inoichi felt like a heel for lying straight to his daughter's face. "Speaking of which, you're mother's not feeling well today. She'll be resting in bed today."

"Oh? She acted a bit off last night; maybe it was something she ate?"

"Ino…how well did you know your classmate, Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Kiba? Well, he was always a loudmouth, kind of like Naruto was before…whatever made him change. Uh, he always had his dog with him, Akamaru I think it was, and he was easy to anger. Why? Did something happen to him?"

Even though Inoichi wasn't responsible for the Clan's sentencing, he couldn't meet his daughter's eyes. "His clan, the Inuzuka, have just been sentenced to be exiled from Konoha."

There was a shocked silence; a look of horror froze Ino's face. Neither spoke, but then again no words were needed.

"T-The entire clan? What did they do?"

"Not all of their clan closer to 80 percent. They were found guilty of committing treason, that's all I'm allowed to tell you, and that the Hokage gave them the choice of exile or execution. There will be a public announcement when the Inuzukas responsible are rounded up and taken to the main square. I-I thought it would be best if you knew ahead of time that Kiba wasn't among the traitors."

"Okay, daddy…thanks." Ino sat back down in front of her vanity mirror and absently began brushing her hair, obviously thinking on the betrayal.

Inoichi sighed, for all the world wishing this hadn't come to pass. If the Hokage wasn't careful, the civilians would rise up in rebellion, fearing the Hokage's power. He had no desire to kill civilians, but Inoichi's place would always be at the Hokage's side as a shinobi, no matter what happened.

"Don't forget Ino, your team is meeting today. Training Ground 11, I think." Ino didn't respond, just continued to brush her already brushed hair. Inoichi sighed quietly and vanished in a small puff of smoke. He hoped Ino would be alright.

---

Kenji Sarutobi watched as the capture and detainment of the traitorous Inuzuka through his newly repaired crystal ball, a dark grin twisting his face in a hideous fashion, accentuated by the shadows and burning light of his eyes. Things were falling into place nicely, very nicely indeed. Kenji's thoughts turned to a stray thought; what would happen to the exiled Inuzuka? Without a doubt they would try to join another village in hopes of revenge, but what village would want proven traitors? Easy, a village that wants what sensitive information the clan has about Konoha and its defenses.

The Hokage's face turned impassive as he watched a child pulled screaming from her mother as then mother was taken into custody. Kenji couldn't let them live, of course. To do so would be foolish, yet he couldn't be traced back to their deaths or it would look _very_ bad for him. He could hire bandits and mercenaries, but that would leave a paper trail back to him too. Danzo would never go with it, especially with his Root ANBU 'disbanded' as they supposedly were. He wouldn't be foolish enough to acknowledge their existence, let alone allow him to use them without some sort of penalty or bribery.

Two brothers and their dog companions were brutally slaughtered after trying to resist arrest, they were in a highly populated civilian area. There was a possibility, though he would have to show his hand a bit to make it work. He should be able to handle it though.

He reached over on his desk and pressed the intercom button as he watched most of the traitors being hauled to the Main Square, where the announcement would be made. "Karin-san, bring me Uzumaki Naruto...after I deal with a little business."

---

Aforementioned boy hobbled down the suddenly emptied streets of Konoha Marketplace. Leaning heavily on a gnarled staff a bit taller than himself, Naruto stopped and shivered badly, as if unprotected in a blizzard. The boy was pale, paler than usual, and never seemed to move his right hand from the staff.

IF any were close, which none were, they would be able to hear the boy quietly mumbling to himself. "W-why i-is it is-so c-cold?"

"**It's not that it's cold, it's that you're losing a lot of your magical essence, the thing which is keeping you alive. What you are now experiencing is a mild form of shock because of the constant near-death state you find yourself in."** Morgana was currently secured in an elaborate harness of leather straps and reinforced bone segments that held her close to his hip. Her voice was crisp and distant, though you could hear a faint tremor of concern if you listened closely enough, unfortunately Naruto was solely focused on making it down the street.

"Well why the Hell are you making me do this then? A staff is worthless without a wielder, and I seriously doubt there's _anyone_ is even _able_ to wield it anyway." Naruto stopped and shivered violently again, nearly falling to his knees.

**"Well, I'll admit it wasn't the best idea. Usually the medium is a Necromancer's blood, which is produced very quickly by the body. It would only result in light headedness or a mild form of shock, but because you're living off of magic, which is produced FAR slower, what you're going through is by far the least of your worries. Don't worry too much, dear Naruto, the drain will lessen over time."** Of course, there was a good chance he would die before that happened, Morgana thought.

"Why again...am I doing this...when I'm at...my weakest?" Naruto breathing started to rag, his wheezing extremely loud on the deserted streets.

**"Because, dear Naruto, magic in it's purest form is always stronger than blood, which only has a fraction of the power that your magic is currently outputting. So this, while VERY dangerous and, quite honestly, a bad idea, if you survive it, you'll be more powerful than 80 percent of all Nerull's clerics."**

"So, it is for power I am risking my life." Naruto's shoulders shook with either pain or silent laughter, it was hard to tell which.

"**No, little Naruto, you risk life for survival. Nerull's priests are not of, shall we say, a welcoming are murders and madmen, thieves and mercenaries, pirates and blackguards; all of them evil and coldhearted. When you meet them, you'll need to immediately establish yourself as strong, or else you'll be killed. Literally."**

There was a long silence, well, as silent as you could get with your lungs feeling like they were set aflame and torn to shreds. "Don't...don't you mean...if...I meet...them?"

Morgana was silent for a long time, as they neared the Main Square a battle cry rang out, two figures (one obviously bestial by build) tried to run past them, only to be intercepted by another two figures. The human of the first pair was roughly pulled back by her hair, dragged kicking and screaming back toward the market square. The animal, a dog as it turned out, was hogtied by the quick moving partner of the second pair. It too was dragged back snarling and yipping.

**"It was always my intention for you to leave this backwater plane, why Father chose it as a home site, I'll never know. It won't be until you're powerful enough though, dear Naruto, so don't let it trouble you. I believe the reason will soon be apparent."**

Naruto continued his shuffling gait toward the screams and shouts echoing over the Market Square. As he made it to the backs of the villagers forming the outside of the crowd he let out a violent cough which descended into a racking cacophony of gasping and coughs. He didn't falter in his gait though, for fear of falling and never getting up.

A villager turned angrily around to see what was making the racket so that he couldn't at least listen to what was happening. The blood drained out of his face at the sight of the robed goggled visage of plague and death. Stumbling back into the mass of people, he tried to get as far away from the _thing_ as he could. More and more villagers, both young and old turned and immediately parted for the corpse-like boy. It could be equatable to the Bible's parting of the Red Sea, but some Christians might be offended by the reference.

Naruto continued to stumble and falter toward the center of the Square, gasping and coughing all the way. The villagers didn't know what to make of the figure, none recognized the boy, but hated and feared him just as much for his new appearance. Finally reaching the barricade the ANBu had set up, Naruto stopped unsteadily, bracing himself against the barricade with his left hand, his right still firmly attached to the staff.

He watched as the spectacle unfolded.

---

Kenji stood in the center of the square upon a hastily-constructed platform, the traitors of the Inuzuka shackled and bound behind him. Off to his left he noticed the crows parting allowing a sickly, stumbling figure to pass up to the guardrail. Kenji smirked at the turn of events, he planned to let the boy...well, time for that later. Now he could cull the herd a little.

Turning to the crowds Kenji used a small jutsu to amplify his voice over the loud din of the crowds. "People of Konoha!" The sheep immediately quieted down to listen to their shepherd. "Today traitors have been found among our ranks!" A resurgence of the outcry met his words. A nasty gin ghosted across his face before the crowds quieted again."Never Fear! The traitors have been caught and are before you today!" He waved his arm grandiosely at the bound Inuzukas behind him.

Another outcry, along with several loyal Inuzukas trying to storm the stage met his statement. The loyal Inuzukas were repelled by both the Hokage's glare and the numerous ANBU stationed around and in the crowds. "From a loyal clan member we received unshakable proof that most of the Inuzuka clan have been knowingly subverting information and power to their Clan Head. An offense that is punishable by immediate execution!" If the crowd wasn't already silent, they were now. Only the ragged breathing of the "unknown" figure cut through the silence.

"But, being the generous Hokage I am, I'm allowing each of them a choice. Exile or Death!" Tsume's head popped up from it's bowed position, there was never any mention of this! "Now, if the executioner will ascend to the stage!" A long sweep of his arm singled out the lone figure of to his left.

---

Naruto cocked his head to the side, well, jerking would be a more appropriate term. Who knew that he was _supposed_ to be here. Naruto felt very reluctant to comply with the Hokage's orders before Beast threw in his bit of Wisdom. _"Why are you hesitating, idiot? Don't you see? He's giving us a golden opportunity to sacrifice a couple humans to our Lord! Hurry the hell up and get up there, fool!"_

Two ANBU removed the guardrail and escorted him up the stairs, helping him when needed. Naruto stood before the Hokage, dropping to a knee in both respect and pain as another seizure contracted his lungs.

---

The Hokage gave a small affectionate smile toward the boy, even if he couldn't see it, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Frowning at the ice-cold temperature of the fabric, and by association his skin, he filed it away as something to ask about later. Letting the boy rise to his feet, Kenji turned to the first in the long line of Inuzuka. "Rai Inuzuka, which do you choose? Exile or execution?"

The bleeding boy of 24 merely stared at the Hokage with hate. "You killed my brother and both of our companions. I choose Death, so that I might be able to see them. Hope to see you in Hell soon, bastard."

Kenji didn't reply or change facial expressions, merely waved Naruto forward.

The boy didn't move for a second before his whole body bobbed and he took several shuffling steps forward lifting his staff as he did so. The more experienced ninja saw an almost invisible shiver at the top of the staff, the civilians saw nothing, which is why they panicked when, as Naruto brought the staff down close to Rai's head, The ninja's head rolled off, completely severed. The other Inuzuka trembled as a grayish mist poured out of Rai's neck and into the tip of the boy's staff, giving the tip a swirling phantom blade, not unlike a scythe's.

Kenji just stood there impassively, watching with little interest, as if he had seen it all before. He turned his head to the second in line, a young Genin by the name of Kin Inuzuka, golden hair slightly bloodied by Rai's death. "Kin Inuzuka, Exile or Execution?"

Kin swallowed hard, but didn't met the man's eyes as she gave her answer. "If it's all the same to you, Hokage-sama I think I'll choose Exile."

---

And so it continued, in full view of the village, many chose Exile, a few with little to lose chose Execution, feeding the executioner's ghostly scythe, the blade becoming more visible and red as more lives were taken. The few who recognized the executioner didn't say a word, and those who didn't both feared and were curious as to the identity of the robed man.

---

Anko bit her lip for two reasons; One to make sure that this wasn't a Genjutsu. That was _her_ student up there acting as executioner for the Hokage! That in itself was both an honor and suicide, well, socially at least. When others found out you executed a Clan on the Hokage's orders, your social standing did tend to plummet. Second was to bite back a pleased moan. All of that blood was making her a bit horny, not that she'd act on it with her _student_ of all people...of course not.

---

Kurenai barely gave a glance at her quivering friend, having a pretty good idea of what was going on in her friend's slummy mind. What really got to her was the duality of what her student was currently representing. On one hand, he could barely stand with the coughing and shaking he was doing, yet he killed each of his targets with perfect precision. The ideal ninja...the perfect ninja...

---

Ino watched with a blank sense of pity for Kiba, having to watch his family die with no way to stop it. At least his sister wasn't caught. Kiba's mother is next, Ino thought...Exile, at least Kiba'll know that his mother is still alive, wherever they go.

Ino flinched as the next Inuzuka chose death, head neatly severed from her neck as the 'blade' of Naruto's weapon became redder from the blood of the corpse. Her father hugged her tighter to him, as if trying to shield her from what was happening. Too late, she thought, far too late.

---

Shino watched with interest, perhaps this was one of the side effects his father had mentioned; bouts of debilitating sickness. Although it didn't look as debilitating as he thought with the unerring cuts from Naruto's scythe. A facade perhaps? Just another in a long line of questions the young Aburame had stored in his head. His bugs buzzed and shifted uncomfortable under his skin, they were uncomfortable with their host's line of thought but, as stated previously, would follow him even after death.

---

Kiba just cried as he saw most of his family meticulously killed off or exiled. The uncle who had taught him to interpret a dog's barks, killed. The aunt who always greeted him and Akamaru with cookies and biscuits, exiled. His own mother, the one who raised him, the supposed ringleader, Exiled.

It wasn't fair! He had just been assigned to his own team; sure it was comprised of an emo, a fangirl, and an extremely lazy sensei, but it was his damnit! Why is it when he gets something he wants, he loses something of equal value?

When he got Akamaru? Akamaru's mother died. When he entered the Academy? His father died in a battle. And now this? maybe he should just quit now and become a... a... hell, he didn't even know what he wanted to be if not a ninja! Hana just stood off to the side, dead to the world. she had been like that ever since he met up with her after they drug Mom away. At first he tried to talk to her, ask her what was wrong, but she wouldn't respond, just stand still or follow whoever was leading her.

What had he done to deserve this? Why him, why the fuck did the Kami have to choose him of all people to screw around with? Another of his family fell to the bastard's blade, Kami...no, Shinigami damn him! As if struck, the executioner whirled around, sending a spray of blood into the crowd as his latest victim's head thumped to the floor.

As Kiba's eyes met the executioner's bloodstained goggles he swore two things; he would restore his Clan to greatness, and get revenge on both Kami and that bastard executioner!

---

A man at the back of the crowd leaning against a storefront window merely smirked at the notepad in his hands as he continued writing. The top hat he had tipped seemingly over his eyes seemed to tip even more to where it looked to topple off his head at any moment. "I welcome the challenge, little one. Let's see how far you can go."

In a whirl of coattails and black pinstripe, the man vanished into thin air with nary a whisper.

---

They were almost to the last, another had chosen Death and his family on either side had the bloodstains to prove it. They had now come to the last, a girl no older than 12, 14 at the most. It is here that we resume Naruto's perspective.

---

Blood. It stained his robes and coated his mouth, it accompanied every prayer to Nerull and warmed him more than any other fire could. He felt ultimately and unusually content as he swung his scythe. At least the drain has lessened and the pain wasn't so bad..

It was down to the last Inuzuka, like all before the Hokage stepped up to them and asked them a simple question. "Kaori Inuzuka. Exile or Execution?"

The only difference is that she neither looked at the Hokage nor responded. While this wasn't unusual, what was was that she was staring directly at me. A spatter of crimson marred her slightly tanned skin, a testament to her outdoor lifestyle, yet she didn't even seem to notice as the Hokage asked a second time. Instead she mouthed the word, "Beautiful" while looking Naruto directly into his goggled eyes.

Naruto didn't know what to make of the girl, he remembered her vaguely from his class, always carring around a camera and snapping shots of random things. She even took a couple of me when she though I wasn't looking, Naruto remembered.

The Hokage asked for a third time and, with no answer, waved Naruto forward to finish the job. Naruto did not wish to kill someone who though of him without hate or prejudice, yet it was his duty. He stepped up to her and raised the scythe high above his head like he had done for score before. Kaori merely smiled sadly with a look of acceptance in her eyes. She closed her eyes and bared her neck, to make it easier for him.

Naruto was about to bring the blade down on her exposed neck when he felt a malicious presence behind him, killer intent blazing. With a sweeping rake, Naruto went over Kaori's head and slashed at the presence ehind him, slicing off an armed hand int the process, with an expert backswing he separated the man's upper body from his lower. As blood sprayed everyone onstage and the first few rows of the crowd Kaori opened her eyes and gave a watery smile. "Beautiful."

Naruto turned from the body and limped over to the Hokage, ignoring the screaming as best he could from the crowd. Waiting until the Hokage was done with the ANBU that materialized into being he beckoned the Hokage down to his level so he could whisper, the best he could pass for "talking" right now, into the old man's ear. "I wish to keep this one."

---

Kenji merely raised an eyebrow; an assassination attempt and he wants to keep a traitor? "How do I know she won't betray the village again?"

The boy dropped a shaky bloodstained hand to stroke the holstered book at his side almost lovingly and replied in a croak, "We have our ways."

Kenji didn't reply. Instead, he turned to the horror-striken crowd and proclaimed, "The traitors have been either exiled or eliminated! Let us pray an... incident such as this will _never_ have to be _repeated_. You may go back about your business."

"Oh, Naruto." The Hokage called in a lower voice. "I expect to see you in my office in no less than an hour; we'll have lunch."

---

**Gah, I know I know, too short. But it was the best I could do for tie time alloted, which may seem like a lot to some, but really it's a crunch. Not to mention New Years and Christmas taking place. Anyway be ready for a massacre next chapter and Naruto's first mission!**

**Anyone who leaves an in-depth review critiquing me will receive a chance to alter the story line in some minor part. What I mean by in-depth is you highlight my good points and especially by bad points in writing, characterization, plot, etc. Also leave ideas for me to work off of. Who knows, you might just see it in the story!**

**Thanks to everyone who's ever reviewed and to all who will continue to review. I honestly appreciate your feedback. Look periodically at both my profile and forum for new polls, topics, discussions, etc.**

**Post Script- I can't believe that I spent over 7000 words on ONE MORNING! It's not even 12:00 story time. Talk about slow, huh? Oh well, I'm proud of myself and yet I'm ashamed as well. I was actually supposed to have this chapter at about 9000 words, but it seemed like the best place to stop. Sorry about that. I'll have the extre 2000 words next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

To all of my readers:

Relax, this story is not being taken down, abandoned or up for adoption. I've been freakishly busy for the past year and I'm starting to get caught up on a few things; one of them being my stories. Now, I've read over this story and thought: Wow. Just wow, Pax. I didn't think I could sink so low in my writing, but there it is in black and white; published for the world to see with over 175 people waiting for you to update this... monstrosity.

Well, after a round of defending my writing from myself, I've decided to rework this bit of 'entertainment' and rid it of (hopefully) 50% of the crap. There were a few elements I liked and the core of the story will remain the same... but I just feel the need to rewrite this.

Any and all reviews will be accounted for and I will personally try to answer them all as quickly as I can. If there was anything you liked about the story, feel free to tell me. If I liked it too you can bet to see it in the revision. If I didn't like it... defend it. If you can convince me to keep it, I might just let it slide. If there was anything that made you slap your forehead or roll your eyes while reading, let me know. Trust me, I want you to tear this horror apart so I can rebuild it better than it was before.

To all the people who read this in it's entirety, mention the name Azzil Malus in your review and I'll put you at the top of the list to get a message from me. If you're an "Anonymous" reviewer, put your email in the field or in the message and I'll send you a message back.

Cheers.


End file.
